


Honor

by Slep



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, d - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slep/pseuds/Slep
Summary: Daniel Jackson is kidnapped and brainwashed by a group of religious fanatics. When he returns to Earth he is a shell of his former self. Can SG1 help him recover. ( Warnings, Self Harm and Daniel Whump)
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & SG-1 Team
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
________________________________________  
It was a routine survey trip. Two days exploring the remains of a ancient Goual'd built town. On the second day Sg1 woke up to find Daniel missing, all his gear except his remote device were present. They scoured the town and nearby countryside but could not find a trace of him. After six hours the time was drawing near when they had to return to base. With heavy hearts they packed their gear and left. Keeping a close eye on the trail back to the gate hoping to find some sign of their missing friend. They dialed the gate and went through.

General Hammond asked about Dr. Jackson, but they had no answer. His gear was looked over but with no clues for them to find. A search party went back but came up with nothing. After a week, General Hammond ordered SG1 back to work. They left word with their allies and daily life resumed. Two weeks after Daniel's disappearance, the gate opened and Jackson's ID came through. The Iris was opened and after five minutes a man walked through.

Dr. Jackson stepped the gate wearing, dark leather pants, a long tunic, a long leather coat, a sword buckled at his side. He walked down the ramp carefully, limping, his left arm held tightly to his body. When he got to the base of the ramp he found SG1 and General Hammond waiting for him. Daniel ignored the guns pointed at him drew his sword and knelt. He offered the sword hilt first to General Hammond.  
"Lord Hammond, I have returned here as duty and honor demands. To make right the many wrongs I have committed. I do not ask for mercy, and do not seek to justify myself or excuse my actions. I only ask that justice be swift."

Daniel remained kneeling his head bent, his body tense as if waiting for a blow. Everyone was perplexed what had happened, what had he done? Teal'c took the sword and Jack tried to get Daniel on his feet. Dr. Jackson refused to move, General Hammond signaled the soldiers. Daniel was dragged to his feet and was taken to the infirmary. He was found to have what appeared to be an arrow wound in his shoulder, slash marks across his chest, and a stab wound in his left thigh. His wounds were treated and he was then taken to a cell. A malp was sent to the planet where Daniel had come from but it was empty. Just a barren wasteland of sand and sky. A scouting party went through but came up empty, the only footprints were near the DHD. The clothing and sword were analyzed and blood was found on both. With no answers and only more questions, all they could do was wait for Daniel to explain. Due to the extent of his injuries Hammond waited till the next day before questioning Daniel.

Jack and two guards came to escort him to the briefing room. They found Daniel kneeling in a corner eyes cast up. Jack asked what he was doing and Jackson said he was seeking forgiveness. Jack asked for what and Daniel refused to answer instead he got to his feet and waited. Jack told him they were going to debrief him and Daniel immediately went to the door. The soldiers and Jack formed up around him and they walked to the conference room. Dr. Hammond, SG1, and Dr. Fraiser were all present. Daniel and Jack sat down and the meeting began.

________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
________________________________________  
Sam passed Daniel a mug of coffee and General Hammond started the meeting:  
"Dr. Jackson where have been for the past two weeks?"  
Daniel started "Two weeks, it was a month to me."  
Sam "Daniel we couldn't find any trace of where you went. Who took you?"  
Daniel didn't answer he drank his coffee and looked down at the table. General Hammond asked again where he had been and why he left.  
"Lord Hammond as I said I will offer no excuses or justifications, please let justice take its course and do not let mercy or anger temper what must be done."  
"It's General and what did you do that merits punishment."  
"I've deserted my post, disobeyed orders, abandoned my friends, betrayed those you trusted me, condemned my wife to a fate worse than death, and have killed so many my hands will forever be stained with blood."  
Teal'c looked down remembering his own crimes including those against his friend. Sam looked stricken, while Jack and Hammond were studying him trying to understand what he was talking about.  
General Hammond gathered himself and spoke first  
"Dr. Jackson I have known you for a long time and you've always done what you think is best, even when you've gone against orders you have always done so for the right reasons. "  
Teal'c spoke "Share was not your fault, I was the one who took her and allowed her to be taken over by Amunent."  
Daniel slapped his hand on the table saying angrily "Share was not on you I was her husband I was supposed to protect her and I failed, if I hadn't opened that gate she would still be free."  
Sam caught his hand, Daniel let her hold it than abruptly pulled away. He stood and looking directly at General Hammond and spoke  
"General Hammond, I have told you my crimes, if you will not give me justice than let me take it for myself."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Give me back my sword and I will show you, blood shall wash the slate clean."  
Jack spoke barely believing his own words " In the gate room you expected Hammond to kill you."  
Daniel said simply with perfect sincerity "Yes"  
Hammond looked devastated but forceful he stood "Son I have known you for years and have known many men through my life you are one of the last men I would ever kill."  
Daniel sagged and almost collapsed he grabbed the back of his chair. Jack rose and grabbed him gently lowering him down. Daniel covered his face with his hand. They barely heard his next words  
"They said I was to return, that it would all be over, just confess and after one strike your crimes would be forgiven all would be made right."  
Jack grabbed his shoulder "Who told you this."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"It does, Danny you may be one of the biggest pains in the ass I've ever met but you're a good man one of the best I've known, I won't have anyone say you deserve to die."  
Daniel didn't move Dr. Fraiser said that he should go to the infirmary and have his injuries looked at. Hammond agreed the guards were called and Daniel and Dr. Fraiser left.

________________________________________  
Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
________________________________________  
The people at the table were silent trying to digest what they had just heard. Dr. Jackson had always been somewhat depressed especially after his wife was taken but not suicidal. He always put his life on the line for his friends, for earth, for complete strangers, not because he didn't value his own life but because he valued their lives as much as if not more so than his own.

General Hammond broke the silence, saying that Dr. Jackson would be put on suicide watch, he would not be confined but his access to the base would be severely restricted. He would see a psychiatrist for an evaluation as soon as possible. His teammates sadly agreed with him, then moved on to discuss the logistics and what might have caused this line of thinking.

After much discussion the meeting was ended and Jack, Sam, and Teal'c went to the infirmary. Dr. Fraiser was just finishing up her examination when they came in. Daniel was sitting on bed like a puppet with his strings cut. As soon as SG1 came over he looked up at them, then away as if ashamed to see them.  
"What is General Hammond's decision?"  
Sam answered "You're not going to be locked up but you're access to the base has been restricted and you're to meet with a psychiatrist."  
"So justice is to be denied me. Am I at least allowed to continue my work?"

SG1 and Hammond had agreed it would be good for Daniel to be useful so he would be allowed to work in a limited capacity. General Hammond had after the meeting was over went into his office and called the translation department to remove any sensitive materials from Dr. Jackson's office and instructed a guard to remove anything that could be used as a weapon.  
Jack and Sam talked about the results of the meeting. Daniel was released he was too be accompanied by the guard the general had assigned. Teal'c left to Kel No Ream SG1 saw that he was uncomfortable being in Daniel's presence. The remaining members of SG1 escorted Daniel to his office where he started working. Daniel ignored everything around him working as mechanically as a robot. Sam left after half an hour to do her own work. After three more hours of work Jack dragged him to the cafeteria rounding up Sam and Teal'c as well. Daniel refused to take anything so Jack picked out some of his favorite foods for him. After they sat down Daniel seemed to awaken slightly. He started devouring his food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.  
"Daniel slow down." Sam said  
"Didn't they feed you?" Jack said

Daniel stopped and looked embarrassed he pushed his tray away and waited for his friends to finish. Though they tried to encourage him to eat more he refused. After they finished eating SG1 again separated Jack to confer with Hammond, Sam to talk with Dr. Fraiser, Teal'c to train some new recruits, and Daniel back to his translations. At dinner time the team got Daniel and went to the cafeteria this time he grabbed a sandwich and water refusing anything else they tried to tempt him with. After they ate Daniel again returned to work only quitting when Dr. Fraiser sent orders for him to rest. This set the pattern for the next week, Daniel worked until he was forced to eat or rest, barely speaking even to Dr. Ford the psychiatrist assigned to him. After a week General Hammond received a signed confession from Dr. Jackson listing his crimes and asking the general to grant him justice whether by Hammond's hand or his own.

Hammond called Dr. Ford to his office and handed him the list. Dr. Ford looked over the list and asked how true the crimes were. Hammond said they all had occurred but that circumstances had made them necessary and or unavoidable. Dr. Ford advised that the members of SG1 and Dr. Fraiser be given copies. They should then be asked how Daniel had felt and acted after the incidents had occurred. The people who had captured Dr. Jackson might have obtained the information on the list or simply manipulated him into thinking that his actions violated basic commandments which atomically cause one to be guilty no matter the reason. General Hammond followed Dr. Ford's advice and handed Dr. Fraiser and SG1 the list. After giving them time to look it over he called them into a meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
________________________________________  
SG1 came to the meetings with heavy hearts, for a week they had tried to bring Daniel back with no success. Sam had brought him Chocolate Walnut cookies along with interesting scientific curiosities the food remained untouched and interest un-sparked. Teal'c had tried meditation, but Daniel after the first session was found in his room praying he had not slept the entire night. Jack had tried humor, badgering him when he worked, Daniel just ignored him. Dr. Fraiser brought him letters from Cassie those worked he even smiled a little when he read them. Then the bombshell of this confession made them realize how far gone their friend was. Not one shred of progress just a secret compiling of all his supposed crimes desperate to give justification so he could die.

SG1, Dr. Fraiser, and Dr. Ford came into the meeting with General Hammond on Thursday afternoon with heavy hearts. Sam despite her overt anxiety for Daniel seemed slightly hopeful. General Hammond opened the meeting asking for opinions on the incidents on the list.  
Sam "I don't think Daniel wants to die. I think this list is his way of asking for help."  
Jack "Sam he gave Hammond a list of reasons to kill him. That doesn't sound like a man asking for help.  
Sam "Daniel and I have spend hours debating philosophy and morality. He knew that these incidents were the right course of action. Even if he did go against orders, or betray people, in the long run he knew he had made the right decision.  
Teal'c "The deaths on the list were in defense of his or another's life. While not a warrior when I first met him he has become one and has accepted that the taking of lives is sometimes needed."  
Hammond "So the two of you are saying that Dr. Jackson knows his crimes were justified and that his guilt is based on what his captors told him was wrong.  
Dr. Ford "If these crimes are based on a strict moral code and not on Dr. Jackson's own feelings of guilt I think I known how we can help him."  
General Hammond "What do you mean?"  
"His feelings of guilt are based on a moral code his captors imposed on him. Given time I think his own values and morals will surface and he can fight off this imposed brainwashing.  
Sam "How do we give him that time. It's been a week and a half and he's still completely suicidal."  
"We can buy ourselves time. General Hammond can tell Dr. Jackson that he needs to investigate each crime on the list. Make sure everything is done legally. While General Hammond is investigating Dr. Jackson should leave the base at least for a few days.  
Jack "and go where?"  
"You're house, you are his closest friend being in that familiar environment should help."  
Dr. Fraiser "His wounds are healing; it will be safe enough at Jack's. If Daniel tries anything they would slow him down."  
Teal'c "This plan sounds dangerous, if DanielJackson makes an attempt on his life his odds of success will increase when he's off the base."  
Dr. Ford "I know it's risky, but this is the best plan we have. He has been back a week with no signs of throwing off his depression. Forcing him outside his self imposed comfort zone should help.  
General Hammond "Alright we'll try it. In any case it is a good idea to give us some breathing space. I'll tell Dr. Jackson I need time to investigate his crimes and make things legal. Jack you take Dr. Jackson home with you this weekend. Talk to the doctors here about making your home safe."  
The meeting adjourned. General Hammond called Daniel to his office and said he needed time to go over his list. Daniel was not happy.  
"Lord….General Hammond I told you my crimes why do you need time to go over it, my guilt is clear."  
"The law needs more than your word; I need to make sure things are done properly. I promise you I will investigate thoroughly and give you a verdict. In the meantime I need your word that you will make no attempt to speed justice along."  
Daniel looked at him blankly and did not speak  
"As your Commander and Lord I need your word, let justice run properly, do not commit another sin through impatience."  
Daniel sighed "Very well you have my word."  
"You are going to stay with Colonel O' Neill this weekend." Seeing Dr. Jackson was about to argue: "This is an order, you are not allowed to object. As well you are to obey O'Neill as you would me."

Daniel left the office accompanied by his guard. Jack made sure his home was safe and well supplied with food and some personal things of Daniel from his apartment. Jack practically had to drag him out of the base on Friday, so resistance was Daniel to leave. Daniel remained silent on the drive over and the second they got to the house he went into the room Jack usually let him use when he slept over. 

The next morning Jack insisted he come out and eat breakfast. Daniel did so reluctantly. Instead of the sandwiches Daniel had been eating the past week Jack had provided eggs, bacon, French toast, orange juice and coffee. Daniel found his plate filled and was told he was not allowed to leave the table until he finished. He did so slowly at first then with increasing relish. Once done he left the table practically running outside and threw himself on the grass. It had been night when Jack and Daniel had left the base and this was the first time Daniel had had the opportunity to really be outside since he got back. Jack left the dishes on the table and hurried after him. Daniel turned to him with an actual smile on his face  
"It seems so long since I was able to enjoy the outdoors."  
Jack said nothing and just sat with Daniel in the grass. After an hour Jack moved to stretch when Daniel caught his arm.  
"Don't please; I don't want to go inside just yet. For days, many days I never saw the sun. I would go from my room, to the chapel without seeing a single ray of sunlight. Even when they allowed me to go to the training room it was lit only by torches."  
Daniel released his arm and looked at him hopefully. Jack nodded at him and settled himself back in the grass. They stayed that way until Sam and Teal'c came.

________________________________________  
Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
________________________________________  
Jack heard Sam and teal'c pull up and get out of the car; he stood and called them over. Daniel tried to rise but failed. Teal'c had to help Daniel into the house and SG1 saw that the stab wound on Daniel's leg was bleeding. Jack got out the first aid kit and after removing he bandages saw by the amount of blood that it had been doing so for a couple of hours. The team looked at each other and Jack shook his head silently telling them to let it go. Jack patched up the wound then helped Daniel into the guest room and told him to rest.  
Sam and Teal'c were busy putting food away when he returned. They cleaned up the kitchen, and then went into Jack's living room. They discussed Daniel and then various issues on the base. After an hour Sam and Jack went outside to make food while Teal'c stayed to keep an eye on Daniel. 

After the food was ready and the outdoor table set, Teal'c got Daniel who was reading a book from his apartment and they went outside. Jack handed him a loaded plate of steak, a baked potato, and salad. Daniel just stared at his plate than pushed it away slightly.  
"DanielJackson is something wrong, are you feeling unwell." Teal'c asked  
"Come on Daniel you need to eat." Sam coaxed  
"This food is too good for me." Daniel answered  
"What do you mean its steak not caviar?" This from Jack  
"Sinners are not allowed such fine cuts of meat."  
"What are sinners usually given to eat?" Sam said hopeful to gain more information.  
"Baloh: it's a kind of gruel with slivers of vegetable in the morning and fat at night."  
"Well I'm afraid I don't have any Baloh or gruel so eat up." Daniel looked ready to continue refusing so he put up his hand "Hammond told you to do what I said right?"  
Daniel ate again with increasing relish, than seemed to be eying the leftover pieces of steak. Sam put one on his plate along with more salad. He cleaned his plate again and then pushed his chair back watching the sky. The others were already finished. Sam stayed behind while the men cleared up. Then Jack helped Daniel back into the house. Jack elevated Daniel's leg and SG1 gathered in the living room to watch movies as they had done many times before. After two movies Daniel seemed to be falling asleep. Teal'c and Sam said goodnight, and left. Daniel went to his room and Jack went outside to watch the stars.  
Sunday passed peacefully Daniel finished every meal without fuss. Jack set up chairs outside along with a table and a stool for Daniel's leg. After putting Daniel's books on the table and a jug of water with two cups he brought Daniel outside. Grabbing a book for him the two men spent hours enjoying the day. They only went inside after the sunset grabbing a late supper before Daniel again retired early. Dr. Ford having been kept apprised of Daniel's progress by Jack orders him to stay an extra day. When Daniel is told about he's too stay an extra he's surprised but he also seems relieved at not having to go back so soon.  
"Daniel how are feeling?" Jack questions on Monday  
"It's odd, but I feel peaceful. Whatever happens in the future will happen but now I'm just glad to be here."  
"See all you need is a weekend with me to make everything better."  
"You're a good friend Jack. When I was with them I thought about you and Sam and Teal'c. I hoped I would get a chance to spend one more weekend like this with you guys."

Jack smiled at him though with sadness as much as joy. They were outside yet again. They spent the morning that way, then after lunch, they went to the living room where Jack tried to engage Daniel in a discussion of morality in war. This was Daniel's only response before leaving the room:  
"There are commandments that must not be broken. Whatever a man's reasons are if he breaks these commandments he is guilty, dishonored and no man can pardon his guilt without also applying the proper punishment."  
Jack saw through this immediately, Daniel always believed that reasons mattered even more than basic codes of ethics. After this statement Daniel returned to silence, he left his room to eat dinner than returned after he was finished. The drive back to the base was equally silent. Daniel saw Dr. Fraiser for his wounds than went to his office. Jack went to talk with Dr. Ford and General Hammond before tackling paperwork. At two in the afternoon he along with Sam, and Teal'c were called into General Hammond's office. General Hammond looked at them sadly before saying one sentence that left them completely stunned and heartbroken  
"Thirty minutes ago Dr. Jackson slit his wrists with a knife."

________________________________________  
Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
________________________________________  
SG1 couldn't believe what they had just heard. Daniel seemed to be making progress how had this happened.  
"Is Daniel, is he alive?" Sam asked hesitantly  
"Yes, he is recovering in the infirmary. Daniel cut open both his wrists, and was about to slit his throat his throat when the guard stopped him."  
"Where was the guard?" Teal'c asked  
"He went to the bathroom; he was only gone for a few minutes."  
"How did he get the knife?" Jack asked  
"I don't know. I'm putting your team in charge of the investigation. "  
"Yes sir." Jack said  
General Hammond handed Sam the knife. It was in an evidence bag. The knife looked ancient with runic carvings on the blade and hilt. 

The team took their leave and went to the infirmary. Daniel was sleeping; he had been given a sedative and was in restraints. A guard was outside the room keeping watch. The three people moved over to the bed, white bandages covered Daniel's wrists and there were fresh bandages on his shoulder.  
"He'll make a full recovery. He did manage to cut his arteries, but the guard discovered him quickly enough to prevent massive blood loss. His shoulder was re injured as he fought the guard, so it will take more time to heal." Dr. Fraiser said joining them.  
Jack, Sam, and Teal'c stayed for a while before going to Sam's lab. They discussed how to proceed, they quickly formed a plan. Teal'c would talk to the guard who was assigned to watch Daniel. Sam would examine the knife see if there might be anything off about it, while Jack questioned the archeologists to see if they knew anything.

At five General Hammond received a phone call from Jack who said he had information. At five thirty Sam, Teal'c, Dr. Fraiser, General Hammond and Dr. Ford again assembled in the conference room. Jack was the last to arrive with a scientist Jack didn't bother to sit nor did the scientist  
"General Hammond, Dr. Silver left the knife on Daniel's desk."  
"Why did you do that?" Hammond asked  
"The knife is from P3X-395, it has ruins that correspond to Ancient Greece but were also influenced by the Goual'd I thought Dr. Jackson would find the knife interesting. It came from a temple and seemed to be used in ritual sacrifice; I thought he could translate it as well since the language is a dialect I'm not familiar with." The doctor would have babbled on but Hammond stopped him  
"I gave strict orders that no weapons were to be left in Dr. Jackon's office and any translation work given to Dr. Jackson was to be cleared by Dr. Quinn why didn't you follow my orders."  
"I was off planet, I just got back this morning, I didn't bother to check my emails or memos before I took the knife over to his office."  
"I'm not going to punish you, but know that your neglect in learning any news about the base almost cost a good man his life. You're dismissed."  
Dr. Silver practically ran out of the office. Jack took a seat, clearly displeased at how easy Silver had gotten off.  
"I talked with the guard he did a cursory check of the room, however because he escorted DanielJackson to his office Daniel went to his desk and started working before the guard had time to really search it. It is likely that DanielJackson saw the knife and hid it before Airman Johnson could find it." Teal'c reported  
"So this was planned, Dr. Jackson waited for the right opportunity. He didn't just act on impulse." Dr. Ford  
"I may have caused this. On Monday I started talking about morality and warfare, Daniel barely listened before stating that there were some commandments that should be never be broken and if a man breaks them he is dishonored the only way to regain his honor is through the proper punishments."  
"Colonel O'Neill you are not responsible for this. While you shouldn't have pushed Dr. Jackson you were just trying to help and the weekend he spent at your house did seem to be helping. The information you gained is also very valuable, Dr. Jackson feels dishonored and shamed because he thinks be broke a certain set of commandments, he thinks that if he pays for his crimes he'll regain his honor. This clearly shows that this is the result of brainwashing not Dr. Jackson's own organic thought process." Dr. Ford said  
"Dr. Jackson needs to stay in the infirmary overnight, but I can release him tomorrow if he has some place to go." Dr. Fraiser said  
"Before I make any decisions I need to talk to Dr. Jackson and get an explanation from him." General Hammond said and then dismissed everyone.

In the morning General Hammond waited until Daniel had been up for an hour before going to talk to him. He brought with him a mug of coffee, handing Daniel the mug Hammond and Dr. Ford pulled up chairs  
"Dr. Jackson you agreed to wait for my judgment before doing anything this drastic why didn't you wait?"  
"I saw the knife and though you had given me you're decision."  
"If you thought that, why did you hide the knife, and wait hours for the guard to leave the room?"  
"I didn't want him to watch. I thought it would be best if I did it in private. As the hours passed I grew fearful of your anger for not taking immediate action so I slit my wrists as soon as the guard left the room."  
Daniel then tried to get out of bed. Dr. Ford restrained him. Daniel stopped and Dr. Ford returned to his seat  
"Sir what is my punishment for failing to follow you're orders."  
"What would your captors do to you if you failed to follow their orders?"  
Dr. Jackson went pale with fear, he started shaking. His eyes were wide with terror and he actually got on his knees on the bed and bowed his head  
" I'm sorry I failed to obey you Master. Please forgive my sins and have mercy on a poor dishonored sinner. "


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Ford and General Hammond were shocked. Dr. Ford rose from his seat and placed a hand on Dr. Jackson's back in an attempt to calm him down. Daniel shied away from the hand and tried to remove his shirt, managing to free one arm. General Hammond also stood and called for Dr. Fraiser who came running and sedated him. The sedative worked quickly, Dr. Fraiser put his arm back in his shirt, tucked him in, and called another nurse in to have him restrained. Dr. Ford and General Hammond left the room.

Four hours later SG1 was called to the conference room. Dr. Fraiser after consultation with Major Carter had discovered something.  
"There is a device in Dr. Jackson's brain influencing his actions. Major Carter and I have reviewed Dr. Jackson's scans and readings and found a low lying electronic signal. The reason I didn't detect it earlier is because it's self aware. During the scans it managed to turn itself off, or lowered itself enough that during tests or other periods that it escaped detection." Dr. Fraiser said  
"Are you seriously suggesting that Daniel has a Hal 9000 in his head? That Daniel isn't suicidal it was this device making him wanting to kill himself." Jack asked skeptically but with a touch of hope  
"Yes that exactly what we're thinking and, I'm afraid not Colonel, his captives on top of implanting this device did brainwash him. Daniel's own feelings of guilt and shame are a part of him now and while the machine is influencing and magnifying his guilt it is a very real part of his mind. His captors were able to convince him to believe in their black and white worldview and even after we deactivate the machine it will take time for him to return to normal. Dr. Ford said  
"Is this device the reason why DanielJackson has not told us anything of his captivity or the people who abducted him?" Teal'c asked  
"We think so; the people who made this device would not want anyone to know about them or their capabilities. Anytime Daniel would mention his captivity or what happened, the device would turn his thoughts to his own guilt and worthlessness." Sam said  
"Are you sure about this Doctor Fraiser, Major Carter? Hammond asked  
"Very sure, I noticed something off on his brain scans when he came back. But I was distracted by his other injuries and his depression. I thought it was due to whatever his captives gave him and the environment he was kept in. After his suicide attempt I scanned his brain again and found the same odd patterns. After Dr. Jackson woke up from the sedative I did a brain scan, while the scan was going on, I brought up Cassie and how pleased she was to hear that Daniel enjoyed her letters. Daniel started to smile and relax, his brain started to produce endorphins. Then suddenly his brain seemed to throw a switch and he grew depressed and sad. He stopped speaking and he completely shut down. He didn't even object when I restrained him to the bed. This kind of abrupt switch with no discernible cause is rarely seen even with those with mental conditions." Dr. Fraiser said  
"So what do you two recommend?" Hammond asked addressing the two medical doctors  
"I would put him in one of the VIP rooms, the nicest you can spare under constant surveillance. He needs to recover, and being in a nice cheerful space will help immensely. Any punishment or negativity will only reinforce what his captors told him, and what the machine wants him think. It would also be good if SG1 spends as much time with him as possible. I would also like to give him books on philosophy, morality; those should help him regain his own values and feelings on morality. "Dr. Ford said  
"Major Carter and I are going to work on ways to remove this device or at least turn it off. As far as Daniel's recovery I concur with Dr. Ford's plan entirely." Dr. Fraiser said  
"So who gets to tell Daniel theirs an evil computer in his head making him all emo?" Jack asked  
"No one, we don't know a lot about of this device, but it is programmed to protect itself, and it is self aware. If we tell Daniel the device will know we found it and it could destroy Daniel's brain or do who knows what." Sam said unhappy but confident in her conclusion

With everyone in agreement they hammered out a plan and it was decided to wait until tomorrow morning to move Dr. Jackson's to his new quarters. This would Daniel time more time to recover and allow audio and visual recording devices to be installed. The next morning Jack helped Daniel get dressed and helped him into a wheelchair. SGI and Dr. Fraiser then took him to the finest VIP they had. It had a huge flat screen TV, a king size bed, a dresser, a comfy armchair, a table with four chairs, a book case, and a bathroom. Hammond was waiting to greet them when they got to the room, Daniel tried to get out of the wheelchair but Teal'c grabbed him and stopped him  
"Dr. Jackson, I understand that you did what you did because you thought those were my orders. I am going to go over the list you gave me and when I render a judgment I will tell you in person. Until I do so, I want you to stay here and recover." Hammond said  
"Yes sir." Daniel said in such a low subdued voice that everyone had trouble hearing him.  
Dr. Fraiser helped Daniel out of the chair and onto the bed, then she and Hammond both left. After the door closed Daniel immediately stood and moved to sit on the floor. Teal'c gently guided him back to the bed and helped him sit on it. Sam brought some pillows together and Teal'c propped Daniel up and Sam even went to tuck him in before Daniel gently moved her hands away.  
"Stop it, why are you wasting your time on me?"  
"We're friends, and no matter what friends might do the people that care about them will never stop helping them." Sam said taking his hand  
"Alright kids enough mush. Time for the ultimate cure for anything that ails you: The Simpsons." Jack announced after a couple of minutes had passed and popped in a DVD.

________________________________________  
Chapter 8: Chapter 8  
________________________________________  
Daniel remained in the VIP room for three days without any noticeable changes. He was quiet, down cast and lethargic. Sam, Jack, and Teal'c came everyday for every meal, and each spent at least one hour alone with him each day. Dr. Fraiser came by once a day to check his wounds and to give medicine, Dr. Ford also came by once a day to check in.  
"Dr. Fraiser I have obeyed all your orders regarding my health including using the chairs or the bed instead of the floor. I wish to know when I can resume work and go back to my office." Daniel asked the afternoon of the second day  
"I'm sorry that's not up to me, you are recovering remarkably well but General Hammond wishes you to remain here until he decides your fate." Dr. Fraiser said changing the bandages on his right wrist  
"Could I work here then, I like doing translations and I should be useful, not sitting around here doing nothing."  
"I'll talk to him in the meantime why don't you read some of the books in the room, or watch some of the shows and movies your friends brought." Dr. Fraiser suggested  
"I tried to read but the books make sense to me and yet infuriate me because they contradict my own commandments." Daniel said confused and worried  
Dr. Fraiser nodded but made no answer, she had actually seen Daniel pick up a treatise on morality and throw it against the wall after five minutes. It had actually had happened so frequently that after the fourth time the guard had been instructed not to enter the room if he heard the thud of a book being thrown. Daniel subsided and Dr. Fraiser finished in silence. After a quick discussion with Hammond and herself Jack spent the most time with Daniel watching movies and TV shows.  
Mid morning of the fourth day of Daniel's removal to the VIP room Samantha Carter and Janet Fraiser came to General Hammond's office with good news  
"Sir we discovered a way to turn of the device in Daniel's head." Sam said speaking before Hammond could utter a word  
"What are you sure?" Hammond asking looking at her than at Dr. Fraiser  
"We can turn it off temporarily, no more than ten minutes. We're hoping that Dr. Jackson can give us more information about his kidnappers maybe even a gate address."  
"What is the danger to Dr. Jackson?" the general asked  
"The device might come back worse than ever. If it realized we were able to shut it off it might destroy itself or shut down Daniel's brain. I know it's risky but I've been studying this machine for four days and haven't been able to make much progress." Sam spoke  
"The brainwashing was bad but with therapy can be overcome the machine however is altering thought patterns and even brain chemistry, the longer the machine is on the more likely it is that Dr. Jackson will never recover."  
"Okay you have a go, but I want Dr. Ford there along with the rest of SG1. Dr. Fraiser I want you to take all necessary precautions to protect him."

The two women nodded and left, by one the next afternoon Daniel was in Sam's lab going over a translation. He had been puzzled when he was told he had work but didn't ask any further questions after being told it was Hammond's orders. Jack was hanging around trying to crack jokes but was unable to keep the worry and care from his voice. Sam was fiddling with a device; suddenly Daniel cried out in pain and almost fell out of his chair. Jack caught him and steadied him, while Sam started the timer. Teal'c, Dr. Fraiser and Dr. Ford hurried into the room having been waiting in the hallway.  
"Easy Danny boy you're okay, just take it easy." Jack said as he eased Daniel back into his seat  
"Jack, where am I what happened?" Daniel asked confusedly  
"You're at the SGC, Daniel remember?" Sam asked gently  
Daniel looked around taking in the room then the people gathered around him. "I'm home, I made it." He said his shoulders heaving a little as he realized he was safe  
"Yes you did, here" Sam said handing him a cup of coffee and a couple of walnut chocolate chip cookies she had stashed away  
Daniel eagerly ate and drank and his breathing eased.  
"Daniel can you tell us who took you?" Jack asked after a minute  
Daniel finished his food before replying "it's foggy, I barely remember coming back to Earth. I remember everything but from a distance." Daniel stopped and seemed to retreat inwardly wrapping his right arm around his body  
Jack took his right hand, while Teal'c and Sam instinctively stepped closer.  
"Daniel I know this is hard but we need to know who took you. We want to help you and more importantly since these people were able to take you they could take other people and subject them to the same methods they used on you." Dr. Ford spoke up causing Daniel to look from his lap up at him  
"There were others captured and imprisoned like me. They told us never to tell who they were or what planet they were located on, their work depended on their ability to hide." Daniel shook his head "They want to do the right thing but their methods are misguided." Daniel stopped abruptly he ripped his hand from Jack's and started beating his chest chanting in a language no one understood  
Jack grabbed his hand and stopped him, while Teal'c took hold of his shoulders. Daniel tried pulling his hand away but Jack refused to let go, Janet came over and knelt by his chair displacing Sam  
"Daniel you are safe, they can't hurt you anymore. You're with friends here on Earth at the SGC."  
Daniel looked over at her "Janet? I'm sorry if I said anything against them I would get punished. If I said the chant and self punished it was not as bad."  
"We understand, but we need the gate address and the name of the people who took you. Please Daniel tell us." Dr. Fraiser said  
Daniel nodded slowly and Jack released his hand. Daniel quickly wrote down the coordinates and three sentences before he clutched his head. Dr. Ford looked at Sam's timer and signaled to Dr. Fraiser who took out a sedative and with Sam's help quickly injected it into Daniel's arm. The timer went off just after Daniel slipped into unconsciousness.  
"Jack, Teal'c take him to his room, the restraints have in put in place if you need them. Remember restrain him and then call me if he starts hurting himself." Janet ordered doing a quick check of Daniel's vitals  
The two men nodded and put Daniel into a wheelchair and left.  
"Is this wise Dr. Fraiser? Shouldn't he be in the infirmary?" Dr. Ford asked  
"No, the AI will know something has gone wrong when we shut it down. If Daniel wakes up in the infirmary the machine may figure out we know it exists and attack Daniel or self destruct in order to protect the people that built it." Sam said checking her computer  
The doctor nodded only half convinced. Sam looked over Daniel's writing it wasn't in English, she picked it up and the three of them left. Dr. Ford went to monitor Daniel, Dr. Fraiser went to check on her patients in the infirmary, while Sam went to report to General Hammond.

Sam gave the paper to Dr. Quinn after speaking to General Hammond and then went to check on Daniel. She found Jack and Teal’c watching Star Wars and eating popcorn at the table, Daniel still asleep.  
“Aren’t you worried about waking him up?” Sam asked gently closing the door  
“Doc said to act normal when Daniel wakes up, since we can’t leave him alone. My sneaking in here to use his TV is something I would do.” Jack said handing her the popcorn  
Teal’c just nodded and Sam took the third chair. A New Hope finished half an hour later and Jack put in the Empire Strikes back, and then Return of the Jedi. Just as Luke, Leigh and Han arrived at Endor, Daniel woke up. Sam went to pause the movie but Jack stole the remote and kept the film playing. Daniel gingerly sat up, put on his glasses. He stared at the TV then at the three sitting at the table  
“Jack you really need to learn to entertain yourself.” Daniel said annoyed  
“You have a perfectly good TV why shouldn’t I be allowed be to use it.” Jack said turning to look at him  
Daniel rubbed his head and didn’t answer; he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Jack stopped the movie and everyone stared at the bathroom door. The lock had been removed but it could still close. The three breathed a sigh of relief when Daniel came out five minutes later.  
“Hey Daniel General Hammond said you can start eating in the cafeteria with us if you want.” Sam said  
“What time is it?” Daniel asked  
“It is eighteen hundred hours DanielJackson and I have a desire for more substantial fare than popcorn.” Teal’c answered

Daniel nodded and the three left accompanied by the guard. When they got to the cafeteria Jack had Daniel still at a table with Sam while Teal’c and Jack got food. The team got pork chops, mixed vegetables, and a roll. They ate dinner in silence and then left, the guard joining them from his post outside the door. In the elevator going to the visitor rooms Teal’c spoke  
“DanielJackson I would appreciate it if you gave me the knife concealed up your sleeve.”   
Daniel continued his study of the floor and didn’t answer.   
“Daniel if you have a knife give it to Teal’c.” Jack ordered  
The elevator door opened before Daniel could respond, Daniel hurried out of the elevator and walked to his room. Jack easily caught up with him and grabbed his arm  
“Daniel Jackson I order you to give me the knife.” He said his voice raised and commanding  
Daniel’s breath quickened in fear and he hastily pulled the knife out of his sleeve cutting his hand in the process. Jack took the eating utensil as the others hung back   
“Do you have any more weapons?” Jack demanded  
Daniel shook his head but Jack persisted “Daniel I will order you to be strip searched if you don’t’ answer.” He said harshly  
Daniel looked at him in puzzlement then quickly stripped of his jacket and shirt throwing them to the floor, as he went to remove his pants Jack grabbed his hands  
“Daniel what are you doing!” He demanded  
Daniel pulled his hands back dropped to his knees and leaned over folding his hands and crouching over them “I’m sorry I failed to obey you master. Please forgive my sins and have mercy on a poor dishonored sinner.”  
Jack instantly knelt down while the three bystanders looked on with pity and worry.   
“Daniel it’s alright you’re safe, you’re at Star Gate Command on Earth.” Jack kept speaking soft and gentle for several minutes with no results, Daniel in fact seemed to get worse he started shaking slightly and curled up even tighter  
Jack stood and looked at Sam, Teal’c, and the guard “Teal’c get Dr. Fraiser, Airman Johnson get Dr. Ford, Sam try and talk to Daniel.” He ordered  
Teal’c and Johnson hurried off, while Sam came over and knelt down, she put a hand on his back and talked low and gentle Daniel slowly started to calm down. After five minutes Sam was able to get him to uncurl and helped him to his feet, Jack had disappeared into an empty room and watch from the doorway. Sam guided Daniel to his room and tried to get him onto the bed, he refused so she grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around him and helped him sit on the floor her arms around him  
“Sam?” Daniel asked brokenly staring at her  
“Yes it’s me, your back home with your friends. Just rest Daniel everything is fine.”  
Daniel started crying Sam just held him until he fell asleep. Dr. Ford and Dr. Fraiser came in three minutes later along with Teal’c, Sam told them what had happened. Dr. Ford and Dr. Fraiser looked pleased but kept silent not wanting to wake Daniel. Teal’c gently picked up Daniel who whimpered slightly and reached for Sam. Sam got to her feet and took his hand, Sam kicked off her boots and Sam got into bed moving over to give Daniel room. Teal’c put Daniel next to her. Everyone moved to leave except Jack who had stayed in the doorway  
“We have a mission to go see the people who took Daniel in the morning. Are you going to be up for it?” He asked  
“Yes, I’ll be fine.” Jack nodded and turned off the lights as he left

The next morning after debriefing Hammond a probe was sent through the Star Gate to the coordinates Daniel had provided. An hour later SG1, Dr. Fraiser, SG3, and Dr. Silver were all gathered in the conference room.   
“There are no immediate signs of habitation near the gate but a well traveled dirt road. The Gate is surrounded by trees if they want to ambush us they have an excellent spot to do it.” Sam said  
“That is why I am sending SG3 with you, along with Dr. Silver. Dr. Jackson said that the people there were similar to the Knights Templar a very militaristic and fanatical organization. I’m not willing to lose anyone else; two members of the SG3 will stay behind and guard the gate. The rest of you will proceed and try to find the people who took Dr. Jackson. You will report every two hours and they in turn will report back to the SGC every four hours. If I don’t hear from you within twelve hours I am sending in an extraction team.” Hammond said  
“Why Dr. Silver sir, why are we being saddled with the man you almost got Daniel killed?” Sam surprisingly demanded before Jack could speak  
“Dr. Silver is our resident expert in Christian Theology and has studied many medieval languages including Latin the language Dr. Jackson wrote the sentences in.” Hammond said and then stood ending the meeting.

Within an hour the two teams along with Silver entered the gate and traveled to the planet. The air was silent only birds were heard singing in the trees. The only smells were of trees, grass and water. The advance team set of at a brisk pace and followed the road for two hours before they encountered further signs of a civilized society; fields of tilled earth black with smoke their harvests burned to ash. The soldiers quickly drew their weapons and pressed on, after another hour of walking they came burned down structures too damaged to tell their original function. As they continued toward up road the path started to slope as they got closer to the mountains. More and more burned out structures were seen some however were still standing; they appeared to be houses and barns. They investigated several of the ones that were still partially standing finding bodies in the wreckage most were too damaged by fire to identify the cause of death but with a few it was clear they had been slain by swords, daggers and other weapons. Finally they reached the town; it was surrounded by a stone wall along the front and backed by a mountain. The dirt road passed through an opened gate and they entered to find a ghastly sight. Bodies littered the ground left to rot where they had fallen. More burned structures were seen; blood was everywhere staining the ground and splashed like paint on the remains of the few standing buildings. They quickly pressed on even for hardened warriors the town was too haunting to linger in longer then they had to. They soon reached a stone bridge which led to a castle built into the mountain. The sight that awaited them in front of the doors made Dr. Silver turn green and even Jack paled at the sight.


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 10)

Teal’c came over and studied the three figures stretched across the entryway. He leaned over the middle figure and then walked back to the others who had retreated to the bridge.  
“I have seen this once before once I was a young Jaffa. This was done by the Heroties or Herectics. They attack towns ruled by minor Goa’uld kill the inhabitants and display the bodies of the Goa’uld and Jaffa as a warning.”  
“You’re sure this is their work?” Jack asked  
“I am O’Neill they do not commit many attacks but they always leave their mark. The removal of the symbiote and the way the bodies are mutilated and displayed leaves no doubt this is their work.”  
“If that is the case sir we are unlikely to find anything here that will Daniel. We should send a team back here to evaluate the town and talk to Daniel about what happened.” Sam said  
“Alright, Major Thompson, Captain Neal, Dr. Silver stay here and learn what you can. The rest of us will return to Star Gate Command and send another team to help along with a medical unit.” Jack ordered after a minutes thought  
SG1 walked out of the haunted town relieved to be escaping its ghosts. As they stepped out on the road and walked to the gate their spirits lightened a little but soon dropped even more weighed down by the knowledge that their gentle, compassionate friend had been involved in something so horrendous and soul crushing. Captain Mark and Lieutenant Bushed had already received a report of the sacked town; Jack ordered them to remain at their posts until the other teams came through. 

Upon arriving back at earth they were met by a very surprised General Hammond who had not expected to see them again for many hours. They told him what they had learned and within the hour a medical team and SG8 headed back through the gate. After showering and debriefing Sam, Jack, and Teal’c went to go see Daniel. They found him working on translations with Dr. Quinn in the VIP room.  
“Daniel how are you?” Sam asked holding a tray of food  
“Fine General Hammond has allowed me to work and I have been assisting Dr. Quinn all day.”  
“That’s good, I talked to Dr. Fraiser and she said you hadn’t had lunch yet so we brought food.”   
“Thanks I didn’t realize it was so late.” Daniel said   
Dr. Quinn helped Daniel collect the translations and books then left. Jack, Teal’c and Sam spread the food out and everyone took their usual seats at the table. After they ate Jack spoke  
“Daniel I’m sorry about last night I shouldn’t have spoken so harshly.”  
“No Jack you were right I just felt so depressed, ashamed, guilty, I just wanted it to end. I should actually thank you and Teal’c for stopping me and Sam for helping me.”  
Sam gently took his hand and gripped it tight before releasing it. General Hammond had decided to wait until the next morning before going over the reports on the town. In the hopes of getting Daniel to open up Dr. Fraiser and Dr. Ford had persuade General Hammond to allow Daniel to go outside on the mountain with SG1 and four guards. Jack and Teal’c took the trays down to the cafeteria while Sam waited with Daniel. When they returned Jack nodded at Sam and lifted a bag slightly  
“Daniel General Hammond has given permission for you to go outside for a little while. Would you like to go?”  
“Of course it seems I spend most of my time nowadays cooped up inside.”  
“Oh come on Daniel you’ve spent most your life inside reading, writing obscure papers, and doing other geek things.” Jack said with a smile

They went outside and hiked a little ways to a quiet clearing where the four guards were hidden. Jack got out a bottle of scotch, four glasses, and a container full of cookies, brownies, and other baked goods. Teal’c spread out a blanket and the four made themselves comfortable. Daniel took a glass of Scotch and slowly sipped it after it was finished Jack refilled it, they sat outside for an hour enjoying the peace and quiet   
“Daniel how are you feeling?” Sam asked  
“Peaceful, content, somewhat drunk which I think is against base regulations.” Daniel said already on his third glass  
“We’re off duty, since you can’t leave the base Hammond gave us permission to drink while outside.”   
“That was nice of him, what do guys want.” Daniel said standing up and taking a seat on a log further away  
“We went to the coordinates you gave us, we saw the town.” Jack said reluctantly not wanting to burden Daniel with remembering what had happened  
“Did you find any survivors?” Daniel asked slightly hopeful  
“I am sorry Daniel Jackson we did not find any one left alive.” Teal’c spoke  
Daniel sighed and studied and ground a few minutes he finished his glass before speaking “What do you want to know.”  
“What happened?” Was all Jack said

“I was part of an infiltration team sent to Glouden to allow for the advance of the army. We came through the gate, killed the two men guarding the gate and left behind two of our own. We got to the town and pretended to be a party of merchants looking to trade iron, and gold in exchange for food. We waited two hours and then four of our men split off and took up position around Glower. As soon as we saw the smoke from the burning fields they set off fires of their own. It was instant chaos the town had been peaceful for years; the garrisons with the exception of Lord Hu’s personal guard were half trained farmers who rotated shifts during the year. As the garrison left to deal with the possible threat outside the town the townspeople set off to stop the fires in town and prevent them from spreading. Our group immediately left and hurried to the castle hoping to take it before Lord Hu figured out it was an invasion and sealed the castle. We attacked the guards guarding the causeway and were fighting our way across when I noticed Demov was missing.” Daniel paused and stared at the ground before continuing “Our host Lo had a beautiful daughter Lia, I had seen Demov staring at her his eyes following her every time she was in the room. I left my comrades and ran to the house I could hear screaming; when I got their I found Lo, his wife and servants dead and their sons missing. I called to Demov he came out of the parent’s bedroom I instantly knew what he had been doing. I could have ordered him to resume the fight we needed every man, but instead I ran my sword through his body and left the house without even checking on Lia. I rejoined my men who were still fighting to gain access to the bridge, the main army had finally entered the town and it was a chaos. Smoke filled the air as the fires spread and more were set the smell of blood, the screams of the dying, I kept fighting but every instinct told me to stop and help the innocent townspeople. A few times I actually left my post and tried to help someone and control the bloodshed but it was no use. I was actually glad when I got hit I fell to the ground and passed out, when I woke up I was in the infirmary.” Daniel finished his tale and leaned against a tree his eyes closed reliving the past

His team mates got up and walked away a bit to give him privacy. No one spoke; no one knew what to say. After ten minutes they returned to find Daniel still leaning against the tree, Sam went over to him and put a hand on shoulder  
“Daniel.”  
“Sam, I don’t know how you can bear to even look at me after knowing what I did.”  
“Daniel you were brainwashed and you were attacking a Goa’uld I know that under the circumstances you did everything you could to avoid harming innocent people.”  
“It doesn’t matter I should have done more, less, I don’t know.” Daniel said collapsing in on himself  
“Let’s go inside, we need to report this information to General Hammond.”   
Daniel nodded and they went inside, Dr. Ford took charge of Daniel when they got to the VIP room. Teal’c went to Kel No Ream, Jack and Sam to talk to Hammond. 

The next day the usual group minus Sam who was with Daniel with the additions of Dr. Silver and the leaders of SG3 and SG7 were in the conference room going over their findings.   
“We combed the woods for survivors but found no one, the survivors if there were any fled either farther into the woods or left through the Star Gate.” Major Thompson reported  
“The people of Glouden died from swords, arrows, knives, or from injuries caused by the numerous fires. The Goa’uld Hu and his two Jaffa were tortured for three hours before they were killed, their symbiotes were removed postmortem and displayed with their corpses.” Dr. Fraiser reported

Before Teal’c could answer the Gate unexpectedly activated, Hammond hurried to the gate room a Tokra Identification was received Jacob, and Anise came down the ramp  
“I came as soon as we could do you have any further word about Daniel?” 

(Chapter 11)

General Hammond got up and went down to the command room. He ordered the Iris opened and two Tokra stepped through accompanied by SG2. General Hammond talked briefly with them before leading them to the conference room.   
“The Tokra have agreed to help Dr. Jackson.”  
The Tokra glanced at the pictures on the table and then turned to Hammond.  
“You did not tell us the Heroties were responsible for Daniel Jackson’s kidnapping.” Freya said accusingly at Hammond  
“You know of them?” Hammond said  
“Of course they are a scourge, a pestilence that needs to be destroyed. They have murdered two Tokra and destroyed several of our bases.” Anise said  
“Don’t forgot all those innocent people they’ve killed.” Jack said.   
Anise didn’t even look at him, but Jacob glanced at Jack and nodded a bit shamefully, acknowledging Freya’s callousness.   
“How is Dr. Jackson still alive? Most captives die in battle or commit suicide after they’re released.” Selmac asked turning to Hammond  
“I told him I needed time to pass sentence on his crimes and he is awaiting my judgment.” Hammond said.  
“Freya I would like to discuss the surgery with you and Jacob Carter immediately with General Hammond’s permission of course.” Dr. Fraiser said quickly clearly uncomfortable with Daniel being discussed in front of the two other SGC teams.   
“Of course.” Hammond said “I’ll join you as soon as the briefing is over.”   
The three left and Teal’c continued his history of the Heretics.  
“Not much is known about them, they have been around for over a century. A town will be destroyed and the Heretics will leave their mark by torturing the Jaffa and Goa’uld and displaying them in the manner you saw. As far as I know they have managed to kill five Goa’uld and burnt their cities to the ground.” Teal’c said

The briefing went on for twenty minutes but it soon became clear they needed more information. General Hammond dismissed everyone and headed for the infirmary with Teal’c and O’Neill. When they arrived they found Sam looking over Daniel’s brain scans with Fraiser, Jacob, and Freya.   
“Sir we’ve found a way to deactivate the device but we can’t come up with a way to remove it.” Sam said  
“Without knowing specifically how it was implanted it would be extremely dangerous to try and remove it.” Selmac said his eyes flashing.  
“As soon as the device is turned off, I will have Dr. Jackson give us the coordinates for the planet he was imprisoned on.” Hammond said  
“Good, we will accompany you and destroy the Heretics.” Anise said   
General Hammond didn’t respond and Sam spoke “It will take dad and I twenty minutes to get the lab set up.”   
“Very good, I’ll have Dr. Jackson sent down in half an hour.” Hammond ordered

Half an hour later Daniel was once again in Sam’s lab translating an old machine. Jack, and Sam were the only ones in the room. Sam turned on her equipment and Daniel screamed and fell to the floor before Jack could catch him.   
“It’s okay Daniel, your safe on earth in Sam’s lab.” Jack said as Teal’c and Dr. Fraiser hurried in.  
Daniel scurried away from jack and then used the table to leverage himself to his feet. He looked around the room and then grabbed the machine he had been working on. He dug his hand into a sharp edge and very quickly blood started spattering onto the floor. Jack snatched the machine out of Daniel’s hands, while Sam took hold of his shoulders and Dr. Fraiser prepared a sedative.  
“I’m fine; I needed to make sure this isn’t a dream.” Daniel said trying to pull away   
“This is real, you made it home Daniel you’re safe.” Sam said hugging him  
Daniel turned and embraced her briefly. When they parted Dr. Fraiser took his hand and applied a white bandage.  
“We need to go the infirmary you need stitches and a Tetanus shot.” Janet said  
“Dr. Fraiser hauling me off to the infirmary the evidence could go either way.” Daniel said with a slight smile  
Jack slung a gentle arm around Daniel’s shoulders and they all left the lab. 

After Dr. Fraiser fixed up Daniel’s hand they went to the cafeteria. Daniel had been eating the main meal served in the cafeteria so that was what Sam got him. As he ate though Daniel seemed to actually taste his food and half way through he pushed his tray away.  
“What’s wrong Daniel?” Jack asked surprised Daniel always willing to eat everything on his tray since ordered to by Dr. Fraiser  
“Some of this food doesn’t taste good and.” Daniel licked his lips nervously “some of the food I see and smell is more appetizing.” He said quickly bowing his head waiting for a reprimand or a blow.  
“It is fine DanielJackson, what would you like?” Teal’c asked  
Daniel returned to his tray, but Teal’c got up and grabbed several desserts and handed them to him. Daniel smiled and ate them with relish.   
“Daniel, General Hammond wants to meet with you after dinner.” Sam said as they were finishing up their food.  
Daniel paled but nodded in agreement. He pushed back his food and waited for the others to be done. As soon as they entered the conference room Daniel dropped to one knew and bowed his head.  
"Lord Hammond, I have returned here as duty and honor demands. To make right the many wrongs I have committed. I do not ask for mercy, and do not seek to justify myself or excuse my actions. I only ask that justice be swift." Daniel said repeating what he said when he first came back.  
Jack sighed and bowed his head, Sam gave a gasp of dismay, while Teal’c walked a few steps away. General Hammond walked over to Daniel and looked at him for a few seconds.  
“Daniel Jackson I know your crimes those you have confessed to doing while under my command and those you committed while serving with the Heretics. The sins you have committed here under my command, even those you have killed where justified and I forgive you and offer you full pardon. For the crimes you committed as a Heretic you were under the influence of an alien device and therefore not fully responsible. For those crimes I can not pass judgment.” Hammond said placing a hand on Daniel’s head  
Daniel had been perfectly still as Hammond spoke, unmoving even when Hammond put his hand on his head. However after Hammond finished speaking and moved away, his shoulders started shaking and he put a hand on the ground. Jack hurried to his side and placed a hand on his back Sam came over as well and they got Daniel to his feet and into a chair. Teal’c brought him a cup of coffee which Daniel slowly slipped trying to regain his composure.  
“What do mean by an alien device?” Daniel asked after two minutes had passed  
“An artificial intelligence was placed in your brain making you compliant and docile with the Heretics wishes.” Jacob explained  
“Artificial intelligence like the Hal 9000?” Daniel asked   
“Correct, the machine was implanted in your brain and influenced your emotions and we believe clouded your judgment. How much the machine was responsible for your behavior and how much your captivity was is impossible to determine.” Selmac said his eyes flashing gold.  
Daniel instantly threw his mug at Selmac where it shattered drenching the Tokra in scalding coffee and glass shards. 

(Chapter 12)

Jacob reeled back with a startled cry. Daniel leapt to his feet and tried to lunge over the table but Jack grabbed him in around the waist and hauled him back, Teal’c rushing over to assist. Sam with Anise pulled Jacob away from the table and was trying to pry his hands from his face to assess the damage. Hammond quickly got to his feet and called for a medical team and security.   
“The demon must die. Let me go so I can kill him this is the will of the Gods.” Daniel yelled fighting against Teal’c and Jack.   
Daniel slipped his right arm out of the sling and was struggling ferociously with the two men. The Heretics training and Daniel’s own zeal kept the Former First Prime and the ex black ops operator from subduing him. Hammond quickly came over to try and calm the situation.  
“Daniel Jackson as your General and Lord I order you to stand down.”  
Daniel stilled at hearing Hammond’s orders and Jack and Teal’c swiftly pinned his arms behind his back. Daniel’s gaze slid around the room spotting Sam and Freya helping Jacob.  
“Why are they helping that demon?” Daniel demanded harshly then stared at Hammond “You are with him; all of you are with him.” He renewed his struggle trying desperately to free himself. “Traitors you have betrayed your race you don’t deserve to live.”  
“Dr. Jackson the Tokra are not the Goa’uld we have not betrayed humanity by working with them. In fact the Tokra are doing everything they can to overthrow the” Before Hammond could finish Daniel spat in his face.   
By that time security had arrived and they quickly wrestled Daniel to the ground and bound his arms behind his back. The medical team arrived right on their heels and Dr. Fraiser quickly injected Daniel with a sedative.   
“Take Dr. Jackson to his room, restrain him to the bed and have Dr. Ford stay with him.” Dr. Fraiser ordered.  
The guards looked at General Hammond “Do it.”  
The guards nodded and they and Teal’c carried Jackson out of the room. Dr. Fraiser had already turned her attention to Jacob Carter and ordered him removed to the infirmary.

General Hammond ordered two additional guards to Daniel’s VIP room then went to the infirmary. He found Dr. Fraiser and a nurse pulling glass shards out of Jacob’s face.  
“How is he is Major?” Hammond asked Sam  
“We’re not sure yet, Dr. Fraiser is still removing glass.” Sam reported  
“I offer my deepest apologies for Dr. Jackson’s actions. I take full responsibility and I will do everything I can to make it right.” Hammond said   
“This is not your fault or his; it is the fault of the Heroties, they must be stopped.”   
“Agreed, as soon as Dr. Jackson is awake I will question him myself.” Hammond said  
Sam came back with the healing device forestalling further conversation. Dr. Fraiser finished removing the glass shards and wrapped his face up.  
“How is he Dr. Fraiser?” General Hammond asked  
“Selmac is repairing the injuries but he might lose his right eye. A large shard pierced it and while I was able to remove it, the piece caused extensive damage.”   
“Thank you Dr. Fraiser, if Selmac is unable to repair the damage, we can fix it when we get back to base.” Freya the host said taking back control.  
“I’m going to treat Daniel’s wounds, I should be able to so in his room.” Fraiser said signaling to a nurse.

Daniel Jackson woke up three hours after the assault on Jacob Carter. His boots were off and his wrists and ankles were restrained in soft cuffs. Jack was playing chess with Dr. Ford at the table.   
“Jack.” Daniel called out weakly tugging at his restraints.  
“Daniel, how are you feeling?” Dr. Ford asked coming over.  
“Fine, what happened?”   
“You don’t remember?” Ford asked  
Daniel shook his head and Dr. Ford signaled Jack to come over.  
“Hey Danny Boy do you really not remember almost taking down Teal’c?” Jack asked lightly.   
Daniel stared at him taking in his slight limp and black eye.“Oh God, Jacob!” Daniel exclaimed in horror bolting upright as much as he could “How is he? Is he going to be alright?” Daniel asked rapidly   
“Yes, he’ll make a full recovery.” Dr. Ford said quickly, putting a hand on Daniel’s right shoulder and pushing him down.  
Daniel sank his down onto on the pillows in relief.   
“Listen General Hammond is going to be here soon, I want to know if you’ll be calm if I remove the restraints.” Ford said  
Daniel nodded and Dr. Ford and Jack quickly undo the straps. Daniel sat up slowly rubbing his wrists which were still raw from his suicide attempt. Jack helped Daniel to the bathroom, then over to a chair while they waited for Hammond. Twenty minutes passed before Hammond came. Hammond entered with two Air men but seeing the three men quietly sitting ordered them to wait outside.  
“General Hammond I am so sorry about what happened. I, I don’t know what came over me Selmac’s eyes flashed and I lost control.” Daniel said standing and studying the floor.  
“It’s alright son, the people who had you extensively brainwashed you. I believe the Goa’uld eyes and voice was used as a trigger to motivate their soldiers. But I need you to tell me where they are located.” General Hammond said   
“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t.” Daniel said brokenly staring at the floor  
“Dr. Jackson, Daniel I know how hard this is but we need to know. They kidnapped a member of my command, they brainwashed one of the finest men I have ever known into attacking and slaughtering a town full of innocent people and to fly into a rage and blindly attack an ally and friend. Daniel as I have said you are one of the finest and best souls I have ever met and if they can break you and compel you to act so against your conscience, imagine what they have compelled lesser men to do.” Hammond said putting a hand on Daniel’s shoulder  
Daniel collapsed and fell to the floor, Jack instantly kneeling next to him and helped prop him up. They remained that way for a few minutes with Daniel occasionally trying to beat his breast but stopped every time by Jack. Daniel slowly pushed himself to his feet and studied General Hammond.  
“I will give you the coordinates, but I want you to do everything you can to not harm the men they have captured. I don’t want a massacre I know there methods are wrong and fanatical but they truly believe they are necessary to save humanity from the Goa’uld.”   
“I’ll do what I can.” Hammond said  
Daniel sat down and wrote on a piece of paper for some time before handing it over. “Do not send a MALP, send a Drone they won’t expect that.” He said quietly before going to a corner and kneeling down his head bowed in prayer.

Hammond took a step towards Daniel but stopped himself and left. He walked to the conference room where Jacob, Freya, Sam, and Teal’c were waiting.  
“He gave us the Address and told us to send a UAV instead of a MALP. Jacob, Freya you are free to contact the Tokra and organize a group to accompany the members of StarGate Command but I will be putting Jack in charge.”   
The two Tokra voiced their consent and left to report back to the Tokra High Counsel. Two hours later 6 Tokra arrived through the Stargate. They, SG Teams 1, 2, and 10, and General Hammond went over the plan. The UAV had shown no life signs beyond a village three hours from the gate and about fifty villagers. The terrain was mountainous and it seemed judging from Daniel’s descriptions of being constantly underground that the Heretics resided in the mountains. General Hammond ordered them to move out at Seven Hundred hours and dismissed everyone to prepare. SGI grabbed food every tasty thing they could think of from the cafeteria and went to visit Daniel. They found him talking to Jacob Carter with Dr. Ford and Airman Johnson in attendance.   
“I give you my word Daniel, I will do everything I can to protect your men.” Jacob said taking Daniel’s hand  
“Thank you.” Daniel said gripping Jacob’s hand, then raised his right hand into a fist and put it over his heart and bowed his head.  
“You are welcome.” Jacob said and left ignoring SG1’s questioning looks.  
Daniel refused all food and ignored his teammates going to a corner and praying. Teal’c, Jack, and Sam stayed for an hour but Daniel did not move a single muscle. The next morning seventeen warriors assembled in front of the Star Gate. The Gate was dialed and after a few words from General Hammond they marched through the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 13)

Once on the planet the group quickly spread out but found nothing save a well tended road heading into an incredibly dense almost impenetrable forest.  
"SG10 stay here guard the gate and establish a perimeter. General Hammond will send a MALP through in two hours. We'll check in every two hours, if you don't hear from us after three tell Hammond and wait for reinforcements before coming after us." O'Neill ordered.  
Major Hillman nodded his head and started giving orders, while Jack walked over to the others who were gathered near the narrow road which appeared to be the only path through the woods.  
"Oh Teal'c wear this." Jack ordered handing him a bandana "No need to provoke the crazies until we have too."  
Teal'c bowed his head and wrapped the bandana around his brand. The soldiers headed into the woods. Bird song and footsteps were the only sounds as they headed up into the mountains. Everyone kept a shark lookout but only a few rays of sunlight was glimpsed between the tall trees. After two hours of walking Jack called a halt to radio to SG10. After a five minute break they resumed their hike.  
"Uh Sam didn't we have six Tokra?" Jack asked in a hushed voice  
"Yes Sir." Sam answered in the same hushed tone.  
Jack turned to Jacob and signaled him to come forward.  
"So Jacob where have Anise and uh …. Gone?" Jack asked  
"Anise and Melouk are preparing a retreat if we need to leave in a hurry." Jacob said  
"I don't suppose you plan on telling me what you guys have in mind?" Jack asked  
Jacob shook his head and Jack sighed resignedly. Another hour of walking brought them to the village surrounded by a few small fields. There were no signs of life though the fields were clearly tended with rows of half grown plants. Jack halted the party on the thresholds of the field and signaled for them to get out their weapons and be on the lookout for an ambush. Pushing forward they soon reached the village a small collection of long houses ringing a clearing which held a church and a meeting house. The streets were deserted as were the houses whose doors all hung open. The church doors without warning swung open causing everyone to whirl around and train their weapons. An old man wearing a long green robe and tunic came down the church steps leaning heavily on a wooden staff. Ignoring the weapons trained on him the man came slowly over to Jack.  
"Welcome Colonel Jack O'Neill to Veridous Xylo." The man said bowing.  
"Thank you." Jack said awkwardly.  
"My name is priest Calif, I am very pleased to meet you."  
"How do you know who he is?" Sam interjected  
"SG1 is well known across the galaxy and are venerated in many places as God Slayers, Samantha Carter." Calif said and sketched her a slight bow.  
"God Slayers?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow  
"Yes, O'Neill we are honored by your visit."  
"We have not come to honor you, we have come on behalf of our friend who had kidnapped and brainwashed." Teal'c said heatedly  
"Daniel Jackson, yes we thought he might betray us to General Hammond. Actually many of the priests hoped he would so, an alliance with the Tauri would greatly help our fight against the False Gods." Calif said  
"They will never help you." One of the Tokra broke in and cursed at Calif.  
"And who are you?" Calif said unfased by the man's anger.  
The man refused to answer and glared at Calif clearly wishing his death. Sam quickly placed herself between the two men but the Tokra stepped past her. Before he could strike Calif the clearing was suddenly full of men and women brandishing swords, bows, and axes. The Tauri and Tokra raised their weapons but were encircled on all sides.  
"Please lower your weapons, while you have superior firepower you are greatly outnumbered and we have no fear of death." Calif said  
Jack looked around the circle at their attackers and saw no fear only determination and cold resolve. Reluctantly Jack lowered his gun and at Calif's command unstrapped it and handed it to a man holding an axe. The others quickly followed swift even the Tokra. Once they were all disarmed the priest straightened his body, lifted his staff and brought it down hard on Molin the Tokra who had challenged him. That was the signal to the rest of his men who quickly restrained them and tied their hands behind them. Once they were all secured the priest led signaled to ten of the men who proceeded to push and drag them through the circle through the town and onto the road leading further into the mountains. Jack protested this treatment as did Sam and Jacob but it did no good.

"At least let us check on our friend." Sam asked spying Molin who slung over a giant bearded man's shoulder  
"We have healers, once we arrive your friend will be well looked after." Calif said  
"You know this is a pretty shitty way to treat heroes." Jack said  
Calif didn't answer and when Jack continued to mouth off a young woman hit him across the back with the flat of her sword. Jack subsided and turned his attention to his surroundings. The trees were starting to thin out as they climbed higher replaced by sparse grass and rock. Sunlight was more prevalent but the air became thinner and the temperature dropped. They walked for what seemed like hours occasionally stumbling as the road changed from dirt to rock. They were halted before a narrow cavern and despite the sun being low in the sky were blindfolded even Molin who had yet to regain consciousness. They were led two at a time through the cavern then guided over rocks, more caves and even waded through what seemed to be two rivers. They halted once more and a low grinding sound was heard as though a door was being opened. They were pushed and shoved into a large cavern their boots echoing out. Once safely inside the door was closed and their blindfolds were removed. Looking around they saw they were in a large cave with three tunnels in front of them. The cavern was formed naturally but it had been enlarged and refined with paintings and writings on the walls and torches on the walls lighting the chamber. Before they could fully appreciate their surroundings they were again shoved forward to the tunnels.  
"Calif God's greetings we were not expecting you." A black haired man said emerging from one of the tunnels holding a staff and dressed identically to Calif.  
"I know, but…" Before Jack could hear anymore Calif put a light hand on the priest and led him off.

The procession halted until the two men returned then SG1 was pulled away from the rest of the group and led into the left most tunnel. Struggling against their captors Sam, Jack, and Teal'c saw their comrades being dragged down a dark tunnel before losing sight of them as they were forced into left passageway. The tunnel proceeded straight for a long time then started twisting and turning. They were guided only by the light of a single torch from the man leading them who SG1 saw was not one of their original guards. Unable to use their hands it was their captors who steadied them on the stairs, prevented them from falling on the three narrow bridges they crossed, and helped them in the uneven ground. Finally they halted in front of a wooden door, quickly untying their hands the guards opened the door and shoved the three inside quickly slamming it shut behind them.

(Chapter 14)

SG1 looked around the room it wasn't very big about the size of the conference room at the SGC. However it was nicely furnished with a large bed, a fireplace, a small table with two chairs and a large ceramic bowl at the tucked in a corner behind a screen, there was even a tiny window high up. The three of them looked around the room but all four walls were made of stone, the doorway was cut from the stone but the door was wood and locked from the outside.  
"So how long do you think we're going to be here?" Jack asked testing the bare mattress before sitting down.  
"It's hard to say sir, it will take hours for a rescue team to get here and even when they do the entrance will be hard to find." Sam said sitting at the table.  
"They could make an entrance." Jack suggested  
"No Sir, any explosion however small could trigger a cave in."  
Jack sighed and lay down on the mattress pulling his hat over his eyes. Teal'c sat down to Kel No Ream, while Sam examined the door again. Two hours passed then the door was pushed open and three guards entered training crossbows on each occupant. They silently directed them to stand against the far wall.  
"What's going on?" Jack demanded as he walked over to the wall.  
There was no answer; the guards entered the room allowing three men dressed in long grey tunics, and pants. The three sinners quickly made up the bed, made and lit a fire, and put a pitcher and three glasses on the table before all six men left as silently as they came. During this time Jack and Sam had both tried to ask answers but were continually ignored. SG1 all went over to the fire, night was falling and it was growing cold. 

Half an hour passed then the door was opened and the black haired priest came in, the guard didn't enter but closed the door behind him.  
"Good evening, I hope you find your room comfortable. I must apologize for the lack of sideboard, and chairs; Daniel destroyed two chairs and the table trying to escape." The priest said.  
"Daniel Jackson?" Jack questioned.  
"Yes, he was housed here at first; Daniel is as revered as you three are." The priest said  
"And yet you tortured and broke him and sent him back to be killed." Jack said heatedly  
"We needed his help our last translator died several years ago we tried hard to find a replacement but none were suitable until we recruited Daniel."  
"Why didn't you just ask us for help?" Sam asked  
"It is not our way we value secrecy and security above all things save service to God." The priest said  
"And yet you kidnapped thirteen members of Star Gate Command and are holding them hostage." Teal'c said  
"Thirteen? No we have eleven warriors here; two of your men must have escaped capture." The Priest said  
"So what is your name?" Sam asked  
"It is Zalif, I have come to see how are you doing and to ask if you would be willing to assist us in our fight against the false Gods."  
"If we do not agree, will you treat us as you treated DanielJackson?" Teal'c demanded  
"No, as we speak we are negotiating with the Tauri for your release and the release of the rest of our guests. Hopefully after some time has passed we can negotiate and treaty and work together to rid the galaxy of the demons that dare call themselves Gods." Zanif said rising to his feet and after knocking on the door left the room.

An hour passed night fell and the room was illuminated only by the light from the fire. The door opened again and a sinner was escorted in carrying two large over full trays and a huge wooden basket on his back. The guard shut the door and Sam and Jack rushed over to help the man. They grabbed the trays and put one on the table the other on the bed. The man who looked no older then a teenager stood dumbfounded at their help.  
"I'm sorry I failed to obey you masters. Please forgive my sins and have mercy on a poor dishonored sinner." The boy said falling to his knees and prostrating himself.  
The three looked at each other this is what Daniel had said when Jack had triggered him. Sam quickly knelt down next to the boy.  
"It's alright; we're not going to hurt you. We took the trays to make sure they didn't fall." Sam said putting a gentle hand on his shoulder  
The boy took a few deep breaths and nodded recovering much quicker then Daniel ever did and stood. He walked over to the fire and put down the basket next to the fireplace and started piling wood on. Teal'c pulled the clothes off the plates revealing meat, three large rolls, and a plate of vegetables, also on the tray were three plates, forks, and knives.  
"It is goat meat masters, wheat rolls, and carrots, spinach, and khale." The boy said finishing with the fire and walking over to the table.  
"No baloh?" Jack asked feigning disappointment.  
"Daniel! Is he alive? Is he alright? We were so worried about him." The boy burst out excitedly  
"If you mean a brown haired, blue eyed translator then yes he is alive and on earth at Stargate command." Sam said  
"Thank the Gods." The boy said dropping to his knees in prayer.  
SG1 waited for the boy to finish and rise to feet before speaking.  
"I have heard the Heroties refer to God and multiple Gods which do you believe?" Teal'c asked  
"Oh it doesn't really matter some believe in one all powerful God, others belief in that there is a central power but there are also less powerful ones as well." The boy said  
"So you were friends with Daniel?" Jack asked  
"Yes, he was kind, he looked after us as well as he could. Even after they broke him, Daniel still helped us."  
The three looked at each other but didn't speak.  
"What is your name?" Sam asked  
"Kalith, I work in the kitchens but I trained alongside Daniel and the others."  
"Trained?"  
"How to fight, set fires, blend in, skills needed to fight the Devils."  
"Did Daniel ever talk to you or someone else about escape?" Jack asked  
"Yes, at first he tried to subvert the teachings of the priests open our minds to reasons and justifications for our sins not just blind condemnation and self loathing." Kalith said studying the floor "I must go I stayed too long." Kalith said moving toward the door.  
"Wait do you think you could help us get our weapons back? Or help the other members of our group to gain access to them?" Sam asked  
"If you do I promise we will take you and the rest of the sinners with us." Jack said  
Before Kalith could answer the door swung open and the guard entered, he glared at Kalith. who immediately dropped to his knees and recited the chant he had said before. The guard raised a blunt wooden instrument and prepared to strike Kalith's back but stopped at Sam's cry. The guard looked at them and then kicked Kalith in the side who quickly left the room on his hands and knees the guard following. Sam, Jack, and Teal'c looked at each other but said nothing all seeing Daniel in Kalith's position.

Daniel was working on translations with Dr. Quinn when General Hammond came in. The two men had just finished lunch as evidenced by the trays put on the floor to accommodate the sprawl of books and papers. As soon as Hammond entered Daniel jumped to his feet and bowed his head. Dr. Quinn gathered the books and papers and silently exited the room. After he was done Hammond sat down at the table and signaled for Daniel to sit as well. Daniel however started pacing and Dr. Ford and Johnson entered the room. They didn't do anything though but cautiously watched Daniel.  
"As you know we sent SG1, SG2, SG10, and 6 Tokra to the Herectics Planet. SG1, SG2, and 4 Tokra were captured four hours after they arrived on the planet. We have successfully negotiated for the release of 2 Tokra, and two members of SG2."  
"What did you give the Heroties in exchange?" Daniel demanded  
"Humanitarian aid: food, and medicine."  
"That's good, you can't give them technology, or weapons, or information."  
"I know." Hammond said barely hide his pleasure at seeing Daniel Jackson acting like his old self.  
"Any word on the others?" Daniel asked  
"No, SG2 reported that they and the Tokra were separted from SG1 and taken to cells deep underground. They were fed uh Baloh " Daniel nodded "But were given no blankets, or comforts of any kind not even a light. One of the Tokra Molin was injured during the capture but received no medical attention; he and Andur are currently recovering at the Tokra Base."  
"What is the current situation?" Daniel asked  
"As of this moment we can't go beyond the village, so we have no access to the mountains, we are currently cutting through the forest but it will take time. The Priest Calif is heading negations but is demanding weapons before he releases anyone else."  
"Which we can't give."  
"We can take the village but it would cost a lot of lives and even if we got to the mountains the entrance to the Heroties base is concealed and we have no way of finding it or even knowing which mountain they are in." Hammond said  
"So you need my help in planning a route through the mountains, a layout of the Heroties base, and potential plans of attack." Daniel said sitting heavily on the bed.  
"Yes, I know this is hard but our best chance to avoid bloodshed is to take the Heretics' by surprise and capture their base quickly." Hammond said.  
Daniel looked at him, then stood and started pacing, then went to a corner and started praying.

(Chapter 15)

Three hours passed then Hammond received a call. Within ten minutes Major Griff, and Dr. Sands of SG2, Freya of the Tokra, and Dr. Fraiser were gathered in the conference room. Dr. Jackson along with Airman Johnson, came in ten minutes later. Dr. Jackson gave a cursory glance to the people at the table before going over to projector screen and looking at the UAV footage in front of the mountains.  
"Dr. Jackson?" Hammond said after a few minutes.  
"I know this land, I can lead a party of warriors directly to the main gates." Daniel said with calm authority.  
"I can't let you do that, I need you to map out a route." Hammond said  
Daniel started pacing then walked over to the window. He stared at the Star Gate then started snapping a rubber band concealed under the sleeve of his jacket. After a few minutes he walked over the end of the table and grabbed some of the papers and photos spread out over the table.  
"What are you doing with the trees?" Daniel asked studying one of the photographs.  
"We are cutting down the trees incrementally once five trees have been cut down they are sent to the beta site." Hammond said  
"That's a good idea, the Herectics will think you're taking the wood for own use not creating an alternative path." Major Grifth said.  
"Don't be stupid, the Heroties aren't. They know what you're doing, but they can't risk a direct confrontation. Just as they will not allow the Tauri access to the Mountains, the Tauri will not allow them access to the Star Gate. In the forest with the trees so close together, they could ambush and kill the tree cutters but the Tauri would retaliate and take the village. They could retreat to the mountains but they would eventually be starved out." Daniel spoke as if lecturing to a young recruit instead of a seasoned soldier.  
Everyone was taken aback even on subjects of history, archeology, or mythology Daniel never spoke so with such authority and self-assurance.  
"So what do you suggest, if they know what we're doing?" Griff challenged.  
"Keep doing what you're doing, but increase speed, ten trees instead of five. While their focused on that, send ten to twenty men through the trees in a slightly circular route, once they are far enough in the forest to avoid spies they just need to turn and start heading north. Once they are clear of the trees they should be directly in front of the mountains." Daniel grabbed some of the photos and a few blank pieces of paper. "Here, this should take you to the entrance of the Herotie's base." Daniel said after a few minutes handing Hammond two photographs and several pieces of paper.  
"And where do we go once we're inside?" Freya asked  
"I will not tell you or another Goa'uld, this must be done by Tauri Warriors."  
"You do not trust us?" Freya demanded  
"I trust Lord Hammond to keep his men from senselessly slaughtering all the Herotie they find Sinners and Priests alike. I do not trust any Goa'uld except Jacob Carter to do the same."  
"We are not the Goa'uld, we are Tokra!" Anise exclaimed her eyes flashing gold as she rose to her feet.  
Daniel was instantly seized by Johnson and two marines and forced into Hammond's office, followed by Dr. Fraiser.

The second day of their captivity was drawing to a close when the door opened. Jacob Carter was led in, supported by two guards, SG1 hurried over but the guards halted just inside the room.  
"This man is old and unlikely to survive another night in the cells. If you are willing he can stay here with you, otherwise we will take him back to his cell." One of the guards said.  
"No, no, he'll stay here us with." Sam said rushing over.  
"Very well." The other guard said shoving Jacob at her.  
Sam was barely able to catch Jacob before he fell to the floor. Teal'c quickly joined her and they helped Jacob to a chair by the fire.  
"How can you guys be so heartless? You're human right? How would you like it if someone treated your father like this?" Jack demanded  
"It is our duty to treat all sinners in this manner, until they have redeemed themselves they must be shown no kindness or they will not repent." The blond guard said.  
"You're right, it's not right. I have a father; I would kill any man who treated him with such disrespect." The older red haired guard said.  
The young blond guard turned on him with disbelief and anger but the older man silenced him with a look and both left. Jack turned and walked to the fireplace where Jacob was drinking a glass of water.  
"So was that an act, or are you still recovering from the coffee incident?" Jack asked  
"Selmak repaired all the damage before we came here; I thought it would be easier to escape with your help." Jacob said taking Sam's hand.  
"Maybe, a Sinner Kalith knew Daniel, he seemed interested in helping us, but we haven't seen him since last night." Sam said taking the seat opposite him.  
"What happened?" Jacob asked  
"He came bringing food, wine and fire wood. As he was building the fire we started talking. Kalith was happy to hear Daniel was alive and safe on earth. However he stayed too long and the blonde guard came in, Kalith prostrated himself and begged for mercy but the guard raised his stick. Major Carter protested and the guard led Kalith away." Teal'c reported.  
Jacob fell silent and surveyed the room as he sipped his water taking in the bed, chest, screen, table and chairs.  
"What is your room like?" Sam asked watching her dad survey the room.  
"It's a cold bare cell, it's so dark you can't see the hand in front of your face. They don't give you anything beyond a bucket and gruel." Jacob said  
The room fell silent Jack started pacing, while Teal'c laid himself on the bed, all trying not to contemplate Daniel spending weeks locked up in the cell Jacob described.

Night fell and Kalith once again came bearing a heavily laden tray and a basket of firewood. He put the tray on the table, and the firewood by the fireplace.  
"Kalith, it's good to see you again we were worried." Sam said catching his arm and preventing him from laying wood on the fire.  
"I am fine Samantha Carter, I have endured much worse." Kalith said looking at Jacob Carter curiously.  
"Hi, I'm Jacob Carter Samantha's father." Jacob said holding out his hand.  
"I am honored to meet you." Kalith said putting his hand over his heart and bowing his head.  
"So Kalith are you going to help us?" Jack asked abruptly  
Kalith looked around the room, then at Jack. "I have talked to Isal the oldest and most respected of the sinners save Daniel. Most of us long to leave here and return home even if we do not talk about it. But in order to succeed we will need weapons. Most of the weapons are kept in the village and the few that are here are heavily guarded and secured."  
"What about our weapons? Or the things we brought with us?" Sam asked  
"They are locked in a different room, in this tunnel. All of your goods were kept together." Kalith replied "I can escort one of you to the room but it would be easiest if you wore the clothes of a guard or priest."  
Teal'c went over to the chest that had been brought that day along with two chairs and a small table. He pulled out a long grey robe and tunic and wordlessly showed them to Kalith.  
"Those will do, I will not take Samantha or Jacob it must be Teal'c or Jack." Kalith said  
"I will go." Teal'c said.  
"Good, I will be back in two hours, be ready." Kalith said "We will retrieve the weapons and then tomorrow morning while everyone is in Chapel we will free your men and take the base."

"General Hammond."  
"Airman Johnson, how can I help you?" Hammond asked  
Johnson stepped into Hammond's office and held out a pile of papers.  
"Dr. Jackson has outlined the Heretics' base and has devised several plans to enter and capture it." the Airman held the papers but did not hand them over.  
"What else?"  
"He insists that only warriors from Earth go to the Herectics fortress, he does not want any Tokra involvement. He says he knows the Tokra are invovled which is why he is willing to betray the Herectics in hopes of avoiding a massacre."  
"Understood, anything else?"  
"Yes, go as soon as possible the best time to enter the fortress is early morning when everyone is at Chapel."


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 16)

General Hammond entered the VIP scene and was confronted by a sea of chaos: books, papers, pens, maps, were thrown around seemingly haphazardly. Hammond could barely fit inside the door without standing in the sea of books. Dr. Ford rose to his feet at his entrance and quickly cleared a chair off for him. Hammond sat and looked around the room for any sign of Dr. Jackson.   
“Dr. Jackson is in the bathroom.” Ford said.  
“How is he?” Hammond asking looking with dismay at the chaos   
“Not well, General. He spends all his time working and when forced to stop, Daniel prays or paces until he is allowed to work again.” Ford said   
“What if I ordered this” Hammond swept a hand toward the room “removed.”   
“I wouldn’t Sir, he feels responsible for what happened and working is the only thing keeping him from falling apart completely.”   
Hammond sighed but didn’t say anything more. The two men waited in silence until Dr. Fraiser came in holding a tall glass in her hand.   
“General Hammond.” Dr. Fraiser said acknowledging the general as she put the drink on a stack of books.  
“Dr. Fraiser, this is Dr. Jackson’s dinner?” Hammond asked  
“Yes Sir.” She said “A mixture of protein and vitamins, which will keep Daniel alive though not very healthy.”  
The door to the bathroom opened ending the conversation. Daniel appeared dressed in pants and a t-shirt: the white of the bandages on his wrists and shoulder a sharp contrast to the drabness of his clothes.   
“Lord, General Hammond.” Dr. Jackson said stopping in his tracks “I wasn’t expecting you; um I’m sorry about this.” Dr. Jackson grabbing a jacket from the pile of clothes by the bathroom door and putting it on, crying out in pain as the movement aggravated his arrow wound. “I’m really sorry sir, if I had known I would have cleaned up.” He finished thrusting his bare feet into a pair of boots.  
“It’s alright Doctor. Jackson, I just stopped by to see how you’re doing.”   
“Fine, I’m doing fine. I’ve been going over books, maps, aerial photos trying to see if I missed anything.” Daniel said walking over to the table.  
“Have you?” Hammond asked  
“I don’t, there’s something I’m missing, but.” Daniel stopped short and put a hand to his head. He then started beating his chest and chanting in the language used by the sinners.  
“Daniel stop, it’s alright.” Dr. Fraiser said grabbing his hand.  
“Whatever it is I’m afraid it’s too late. I’ve already given the orders and sent the extraction team through.” Hammond said.  
Daniel drew a sharp breath and his face became slightly ashen.  
“Dr. Jackson?” Ford asked.  
Daniel shook his head and tried to go to his prayer corner but Hammond stood and stopped him. “Son I know this is hard but the plan you gave me is a good one and every person taken by the Heretics is a seasoned soldier. So drink you’re dinner since you won’t eat and get some sleep.” Hammond said wrapping a fatherly arm around Daniel and steering him over to the bed.  
Dr. Ford quickly cleared off the bed with Dr. Fraiser’s help. Hammond had Daniel sit on the bed and personally handed him the nutrient shake. Daniel took it after a deep yawn and choked it down. He then allowed Fraiser to help him get comfortable and yawned again clearly exhausted.  
“Sleep, SG1 will be back soon and you said it yourself a lot of the sinners’ want to go home. I’m sure they’ll help SG1 and the rescue team.” Hammond said walking over to the door.  
“That’s what terrifies me.” Daniel said 

Jack paced around the cell tossing an apple in his hands. “Carter how much food did they give us?” He asked   
“Two weeks if we ration it.” Sam said as she and Jacob went through the wooden basket they had been given only a few minutes ago.  
“We only have firewood for a week.” Teal’c said going through the woven baskets of firewood given at the same time as the food.  
“Well then we won’t ration, we’ll put some aside in case we case we get a chance to escape.” Jack said biting into the apple.  
“Why would they send us all this? Do you think General Hammond has attacked the village?” Sam asked.  
“I doubt it, George wouldn’t risk innocent lives and the Heretics have eleven hostages they can afford to kill a few and still maintain the upper hand.” Jacob said.  
Everyone’s blood chilled at Jacob’s words and saw the truth in them. The Heretics were a fanatical religious sect who had no problem with killing.   
“Is it not more likely that General Hammond sent a team to infiltrate the mountain with assistance from Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c said rising to his feet.   
“Yes, and the Heretics must have lost a fair number of men at Glowden. If they were attacked they would most likely withdraw into the mountains. Depending on the multitude of tunnels and supplies they could hold out indefinitely.” Sam said.  
“Well we won’t stay here for that long. If worst comes to worst we’ll use the zats to disintegrate the door and make a break for it.” Jack said  
No one was happy with his plan, the mountains were a labyrinth of tunnels it would be easy to get lost and never see daylight again. They settled down into chores and routines woven through years of military service. At night fell, the group settled down to dinner lit by the fire and a single candle from the small supply they had been given. To conserve heat Jack, Sam and Jacob shared the bed, while Teal’c meditated by the fire. It was the darkest part of night when the door opened and a man entered. Teal’c grabbed him and slammed him into the wall waking the other three.  
“Teal’c who is it?” Jack asked “Is it Kalith?” Sam asked at the same time.  
“It is not.” Teal’c said keeping the man pinned to the wall  
“My name is Elric get your hands off me.” The man said trying to release himself from Teal’c’s grasp.  
Sam, Jack came over to the pair, while Jacob lit a candle.  
“Teal’c let go of him.” Jack ordered.  
Teal’c released him and took two steps back, while Elric straightened his tunic and gathered himself.   
“What do you want?” Jack asked  
“The priests have ordered the fortress shut down. All men have been confined to their respective quarters save for the guards who patrol the tunnels. While the priests have not said anything we believe your Lord has sent a force to attack the mountains. Would your Lord Hammond order such an attack?”   
“Yes, if Daniel gave him a plan to infiltrate the fortress.” Sam said.  
“If that is so, there is only one pathway they could use to gain access. I have come to take you there so you can meet your comrades.”   
“Why would you help us?” Jacob asked suspiciously  
“You think I want to stay here? Daniel often said that we could find refuge among the Tauri. Was he wrong?”   
“No, you and anyone who wishes it are welcome on Earth.” Sam said.  
“Then come, we must hurry.” Elrich said.  
The four looked at each other but all had already decided to go. They retrieved their weapons and gear hidden deep in the chest and threw in the food they had set aside. Elrich ordered them to each carry a candle before they left. 

Though fearful of discovery they were soon grateful for the light as there guide led them over bridges so narrow it was like walking a tightrope, down stairs so steep it felt more like a ramp and down paths that curved like snakes between sheer cliffs and bottomless caverns. After three hours even Teal’c was grateful to stop and catch his breath. They refreshed themselves with water and looked around the small cavern they had stopped in.   
“Elrich what’s down there?” Sam pointing to a tunnel on the right.  
Elrich drew a sharp breath “That is the infirmary.” He said clearly terrified.  
“The infirmary?” Sam turned to Jack “Sir we have to go there.”   
“No, that is an evil place, even the priests avoid it.” Elrich said  
“Then who is in there?” Teal’c asked  
“We don’t know, those who enter do not speak of it.”  
“Sir, we need to go there. That’s why we came to learn about the machine in Daniel’s head and how to remove it.” Sam persisted.  
“A machine? A device? That is why Daniel changed so suddenly, usually the transformation takes months.” Elrich said   
“Elrich?” Jacob questioned  
“Daniel was always fighting the priests arguing about morality and what constitutes a sin, always trying to help us and plan ways to escape. Finally the priests had enough and ordered him to the infirmary. When he came back it was as if he had died and only a shadow remained.”  
The four were angered and saddened at the fate that had befallen there friend, Jack especially looked ready to kill.  
“Elric could you take us to our friends and then come back for Sam and Jacob?” Jack asked  
“If you insist, but I will wait for them at the bottom of the stairs, I will not go near that place.”  
“Alright, Carters’ you have a go, Teal’c and I will meet up the extraction team and wait for you before rescuing the others.” Jack ordered.  
Father and Daughter voiced their agreement to the plan and went into the right hand tunnel. Teal’c, and Jack followed Elric down the steps and stepped into a shallow stream. They followed the stream and the water level rose covering their boots. All of a sudden a man came out of the darkness. Elric pinned the man to the wall, then a flash of steel and a river of blood cascaded down.

(Chapter 17)

Jacob and Sam extinguished their candles and moved through the tunnel to the infirmary. They entered a small well lit room; it was almost cozy except for the chains and manacles lining the walls along with a human sized cage against the far wall. The pair cautiously explored the room, when a part of the wall slid open. Jacob signaled for Sam to stay back and cover him while he entered the room  
“Samantha Carter stay back.” Selmac ordered just inside the room.  
“What is it?” Sam asked coming forward her gun trained in front of her.  
“Stay back.” Jacob said shutting the door in her face.  
Sam walked to the door and tried to open it without success. She circled the room taking in the chains, manacles, human size cage and trying not to imagine the countless men shaking in fear as they waited for who knows what. Time passed slowly, the minutes dragged on and her thoughts turned to Daniel her gentle compassionate friend waiting for the machine that would break his spirit and lead him to kill. The door opened breaking her from her dark thoughts as she aimed her gun. Jacob came out supporting a young woman in a long grey dress a red robe over top. Sam hurried over and took the woman’s other arm helping to support her weight.  
“Sam this is Zelen a Tokra.” Jacob said  
“A Tokra? One of the two you said the Herectics killed?”  
“Yes, the Tokra were sure she was dead however upon seeing the machine implanted in Dr. Jackson’s brain we suspected Zelen was still alive.” Selmac said as they maneuvered Zelen out the door.  
“She’s done experiments on human brains before and you let her.” Sam said in dawning horror “You gave her a whole town of people as test subjects, lab rats.”   
“Yes, but we can discuss this later, right now we need to meet with Teal’c and Jack.” Jacob said as they exited into the tunnel.  
The three were silent as they walked down the tunnel and carefully helped Zelen down the steps. They helped her sit three steps above the water, then Sam took guard at the base of the steps while Jacob watched the top.   
“So Zelen if you’ve been helping the priests with the sinners why can’t you walk?” Sam demanded   
“I am a Gou’ald they need me but even after thirty three years they don’t trust us. They drove iron spikes through our ankles and soldered a chain between them. I broke the chain three times but they caught us and amputated our foot. It took Zelen six months to completely reattach the limb.” The host said rubbing her lower legs.  
“I’m sorry you didn’t deserve that.” Sam said   
“My name is Alaina and she did, what she did to your friend is only one of numerous crimes we have committed.”  
“What other things have you done?” Sam asked  
“Sam don’t, you don’t want to go down that road.” Jacob said   
“Dad I’m a soldier what could….” Her voice trailed off as she saw the paleness in her father’s face and the haunted look in his eyes.

Jack and Teal’c had instinctively trained their guns on Elric. A body slid to the floor and the two saw it was the older red haired guard his throat slit ear to ear. Their candles had fallen into the water but Jack used the light from his P-90 to aim his gun at Elric.  
“Why did you kill him?” Jack demanded  
“Cleon was a spy; he would have informed the priests of our location.” Elric said wiping his dagger on his pants.  
“He was sympathetic when he brought Jacob Carter to our cell.” Teal’c said.  
Elric’s face was hard to read in the dim light but he appeared to be both amused and irritated “I thought the Tauri would be smart enough to not fall for his tricks.” He said.  
“Tricks?” Jack asked  
“Yes, you think the priests would allow any one not thoroughly indoctrinated to have dealings with outsiders. Cleon feigns sympathy and kindliness to gain people’s trust then betrays their confidences to Zalif.”  
“And yet they allow you to do the same.” Teal’c said   
“Come your friends will be waiting.” Elric said coldly stepping over Golad’s body as he walked on.

They walked for at least half a mile illuminated by the flashlights Jack pulled out from his pack. The water rose steadily until it was at their knees but still they pressed on. The water was almost to their waists when they a light bobbing the distance. The three men turned off the flashlights and pressed against the wall concealed by darkness. As the light drew closer, the sound of footsteps muffled by water was heard. Jack waited until the group was within range then moved into the middle of the stream his gun trained on the leader.  
“That’s far enough, identify yourselves” Jack ordered   
“Major Kyle Anderson SG8 we’re here along with SG3 and two members of the Tokra. I left behind SG4 to guard our escape”  
“It’s about time.” Jack said lowering his gun.  
“It’s not easy to infiltrate enemy territory sir.” Anderson said also lowering his gun “We came as quickly as we could.”   
“Did Daniel Jackson send you?” Teal’c asked  
“He did, he told us how to find the entrance to the old mine and the layout of the base.” Anderson said.  
“That’s good, we’ve got a guide but I’m not sure how trustworthy he is.” Jack said signaling Anderson to walk out of earshot of Elrich.  
“Daniel warned us about the Herectics even those he considered trustworthy.”   
They spoke briefly then rejoined to the group and walked to the stairs. They found Jacob, Sam, and a young woman in robes sitting on the steps waiting for them.   
“This is Zelen, the Heretic’s doctor.” Sam said as Anise and the other Tokra hurried over to her.  
“She’s…” Jack said.  
“Yes sir.” Sam said   
Jack told her Daniel’s plan and his modified version of it. Since the Heretics were confined to their cells and to separate tunnels it was decided to split the group into three. Sam would lead a team to rescue the Sinners and bring them to the flooded tunnel and down to the Star Gate. Jack and Teal’c would lead a team to the second tunnel to capture the priests and plant explosives. The Tokra would stay behind and guard there escape route. 

Sam, Elrich, and SG8 left for the first tunnel but Jack delayed his departure.   
“Jacob.” Jack said holding out two C4s “Put one in the infirmary and one in the middle of the tunnel.”  
“You said these were a contingency plan in case things went south and to motivate the Herotie to leave.” Jacob said   
“They’re not; the Herectics are too dangerous to be allowed to survive. If we don’t destroy them now they’ll just move somewhere else and start again.” Jack said  
“I promised Daniel I would look after his men and protect them.” Jacob said reluctantly taking the explosives.  
“These orders come directly from Hammond, and I’m sure Selmak and the other Tokra.”  
“Yes, that is what we want.” Selmak said “But what you and your men? Are you not coming back?”  
“No we’re going to go out the front door.” Jack said  
Selmak bowed his head and Jack and his team left, While Jacob went to rejoin the other Tokra in the infirmary. 

(Chapter 18)

Jacob had just finished helping a young man with a leg injury down the steps into the stream when he heard a thump. Handing of the youth to Lieutenant Young, Jacob sprinted up the stairs. He found Sam slumped against a wall, a middle aged man on the ground next to her. Jacob was at her side in an instant feeling her torso for the injury responsible for the blood on her shirt.   
“Dad I’m fine, it’s not my blood.” Sam said pushing his hands away.  
“Okay kiddo, I just had to be sure.” Her dad said stepping away and kneeling next to the man on the ground.   
The blood was soaking the side of the man’s tunic and Jacob soon found the source: a long knife wound between two ribs.  
“That’s six we’ve lost including Cleon.” Jacob said getting to feet “I promised Daniel I would get his men out safely.” He said heavily.  
“I know Dad.” Sam said putting a hand on his arm “But everyone from the first tunnel has been rescued, it’s time to go.”  
“Yeah.” Jacob said  
The two went down the stairs and into the water. Jacob stopped just as the water reached their waists and attached C4 to the wall. He moved to arm it when Sam grabbed his arm.”Dad what are you doing?” She demanded  
“Jack ordered me to plant explosives one in the infirmary and one in the gold mine.” Jacob said freeing his arm and attaching the detonator.  
“He left already?” Sam asked  
“I don’t know; he’s leading his men out the front door along with the priests.”  
Jacob shifted his gun to his back and started swimming, Sam soon joining him. There was no light beyond a faint glow from the people up ahead but the tunnel was narrow and straightforward. 

They stopped when they saw daylight and walked to the cave exit. They found Anise waiting for them.  
“The others are headed for the tree line.” Anise said pointing to Lieutenant Young and the Herectic ahead.   
The three walked to the forest hugging the mountains then turned south and headed directly for the trees.   
Sam pulled out her radio before the first stream “Sir, we’re all clear.” She radioed to Colonel O’ Neill   
She waited then “Got it, head for the Star Gate we’ll meet you there.” Jack ordered.  
“Yes, Sir.” Sam ended her transmission and the three resumed their march.   
Suddenly the ground shook throwing them to the ground. Picking themselves up they turned and saw the mountains shake, stones fell to the ground, and a cloud of dust flew out. They quickly made their way to the trees where Major Griffith was waiting.   
“Anyone else?” He asked  
“No, we’re the last.” Sam said  
“We need to hurry, they’ve been skirmishes in the woods and the attacks are only going to get worse.” Griffith said  
The four started jogging careful to dodge and weave among the trees to hinder attack. They caught up to Young and the Heretic Kalith. Kalith was on his knees in prayer, Young was infectively trying to get him to his feet.  
“Lieutenant.” Griffith ordered  
“We felt the earth shake and he fell to his knees, I haven’t been able to get him to move Sir.”   
Sam knelt down “Kalith we set explosives in the tunnels, it’s us not the Gods.”   
“I’m sorry, even back home when the ground shook we believed it was an angry God.” Kalith said rising to his feet with Sam’s help.

Griffith and Young helped support him and they started moving again. The going was slow and eventually Griffith hoisted Kalith on his back. They moved faster but there path became even more winding as they heard shouts, cries, and gunfire. Fearful of getting lost the group cautiously turned west and moved toward the felled trees. They started seeing bodies; Sinners then guards. At the logging site Sam found Captain Elliot shot dead with an arrow to the threat. They took cover behind a fallen tree but saw no sign of life beyond the dead.   
“Wait” Sam called when the others started to move “Where is Anise?” She asked looking around.  
The others did as well but there was no sign of her.   
“I don’t know but we can’t stay here Major.” Griffith said  
Sam nodded, Griffith helped Kalith down and they started south keeping the upright trees between them and the logging path. Suddenly Sam stopped and raised her hand “Does anyone else smell smoke?” She asked uneasily  
“Fire!” Young called pointing to the road.   
Smoke was seen in the distance above the tree line by the road, then flames. Sam got to her feet and grabbing Kalith’s arm started to run, Jacob, and Griffith at their heels.

Hammond watched Daniel Jackson helping his men, reassuring them that they were safe and showing them where to go. Hammond wanted to be done in the Gate Room himself but Dr. Jackson had told him that for many of these men the Lord was aloof, high and solitary. The sinners looked alike from his position; a sea of men in grey, heads bowed or looking around in awe. A few of the men had to be stopped from kneeling or postulating in the gate room and eventually all were taken to the infirmary for examination. Daniel staggered and Dr. Ford caught his arm. A quick exchange and Dr. Ford slipped arm around Daniel and helped him to the steps and to the command room.

“Doctors?” Hammond asked  
“I just need to rest for a minute before the next group comes through.” Daniel said.  
“You also need to eat.” Hammond signaled to an Airman “Help Dr. Jackson to the conference room.”   
The airman came over and Daniel reluctantly put an arm around his shoulders. However Hammond stopped them before they could leave. “Your Sword.”  
Daniel nodded and Dr. Ford removed it and the belt and handed it to Hammond. The airman then helped Daniel to the conference table and into a chair. Hammond joined him a few minutes later and took a seat next to him.  
“Dr. Ford has gone to help Dr. Fraiser and to see that two protein shakes are delivered to my office.”  
“Two?”   
“Yes, I could some food myself.”  
Daniel leaned against the chair and looked out at the Star Gate.   
“What’s on your mind son?”  
“I didn’t think it would be this hard. But seeing them again, I’m reminded of everything I’ve been through, everything I’ve done. I see these men and I truly believe they deserve a second chance but I can’t accept that I deserve one.” Daniel said rubbing his wrist through the leather of his coat.  
“One of the hardest things we can do is accept our flaws and forgive ourselves. I’ve done many things in my life I’m not proud of, but I know I’ve done a lot of good in my life and that helps.”  
“Yes Sir.” Daniel said unconvinced.  
“We’ll discuss this later.” Hammond said seeing that Daniel was not in any shape for a morality discussion.  
The shakes arrived and Daniel downed his quickly along with two glasses of water before Hammond had finished his. Daniel sighed and carefully stretched before standing and walking over to the window.   
“What are you thinking?” Hammond asked putting his glass down with a grimace and joining him.  
“I was thinking this is going to get hard. The first few groups wanted to come, wanted freedom but these next few groups…’” Daniel trailed off. Hammond put a hand on his left shoulder “The Heretics would start recruiting men a few months before there raid and so most men had strong memories and ties to their old lives. However there were some men the Heretics completely converted, or broke, or survived but weren’t deemed acceptable to become guards. I fear I will be unable to help them or even help you handle them.”   
“You’ve got a way with people; I have full confidence in your ability to help them.”   
“Thank you Lord Hammond.” Daniel said turning to him with a slight bow and left.  
Hammond watched Daniel walk into the gate room his sword by his side. The Star Gate opened once more. Daniel kept a firm grip on his sword as Guards and Sinners came through the gate guarded by five members of the SGC. Daniel spoke firmly and even harshly to his men. A few times he even shoved or hit some of them. The Air men had firm orders not to interfere with Daniel unless he threatened to hurt himself or severely hurt someone else. 

Time passed and Hammond was called away to deal with trouble in the infirmary. He came back to chaos. People were streaming through the gate uncontrolled. It was pandemonium, Daniel’s coat was off but his dark red tunic and pants made him stand out. He was helping people down the ramp, directing them to the waiting medics and trying along with other SGC personal to instill some semblance of order.   
“What is going on?” Hammond demanded


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter 19)

“Not sure Sir, the gate was dialed and people just started coming. It looks like the whole village was evacuated.” Walter said.  
“Tell the air force hospital to send doctors, nurses, and additional medical supplies.”  
“Considering the number of people should we not send some of the refugees there?” Walter asked.  
“No, the Herectics are too dangerous; we’ll just have to do the best we can.” Hammond said  
“Yes Sir.” Walter said.  
Hammond continued to watch the people flood in along with his men left on the planet. Two soldiers came through and Hammond sent an airman to intercept them. 

They came to the conference room :their clothes and faces were covered with smoke and ash but Hammond was able to identify them as members of SG10, the team Colonel O’Neill had left to guard the Star Gate. They told him they had been guarding the gate when they saw smoke coming from the road. They left to investigate halfway to Veridous Xylo when we met people fleeing the flames. The air was full of smoke and we were forced to retreat. They helped the villagers but were eventually forced to leave. Hammond questioned them but there was little more information they could give. Hammond ordered them to the infirmary and turned back to the gate room, the flood had slowed some but his attention was directed to the four Tokra coming through the gate with a young woman. One look and Hammond knew they were responsible for the calaminity. Hammond looked for Dr. Jackson and saw him by the side of the ramp his face turned to the Tokra his body language braced with Hateful rage. Daniel tried to unsheathe his sword but the sword had been glued to the sheath. Dr. Ford ever vigiliante was by Daniel’s side and had clamped his hand over Daniel’s and was whispering rapidly in his ear. Daniel tried to break free, but Ford put a hand on his shoulder and forcibly turned Daniel to look at a group of women and children stumbling down the ramp. Daniel froze, shook himself and pulling away from Ford went over to the children. Ford went with him. 

Hammond breathing a sigh of relief went up to the conference room to await the Tokra. They came after a few minutes reeking of smoke and covered with ash, Anise and the woman had splashes of blood on their clothes.   
“What did you do?” Hammond demanded.  
“It was an incendinary device set up in the trees a few miles from the village. It was only to be used to aid escape we didn’t except the whole forest to erupt in flames.” Anise said.   
“And my people? Did they know what you were planning?”  
“After we left the mountain I left Major Carter, Selmac, Major Griffith and the sinner they were escorting. I went to the village and saw that your men had left to assist the infiltration force and the people they rescued. I went to the devices and set them off.” Anise said.  
“And this woman?” Hammond asked turning to Zelen too angry to continue the conversation.  
“This is the Tokra Zelen and her host Alaina she was captured by the Herotie and forced to perform medical procedures.”  
“You put the device in Daniel Jackson’s brain?” Hammond asked  
“Yes, I will remove it if you wish.” Zelen said her eyes flashing with defiant pride.  
“Airman take this woman to a cell.” Before Hammond could say more the Wormhole closed.  
Hammond saw a few refugees and the last two members of SG10 but no sign of SG1 or Jacob.   
“I want one of you to take our healing device and help the most gravely injured. I will send a guard with you.” Hammond ordered and hurried out of the room into the control room.  
“Any sign of SG1?” He asked Walter.  
“No Sir but the Wormhole was open for a long time it might have shut off by itself.”  
“Let’s hope so.” Hammond said.  
He went down to the gate room and watched Daniel collapse onto steps of the ramp. Dr. Ford gestured to his sword and Daniel unbuckled his sword belt and dropped it on the ground in front of him.   
Daniel struggled to his feet as he realized Hammond was in the room. “Sir I’m sorry, I’m just so tired.”  
“It’s alright son, you can sit.” Hammond said walking over as Daniel collapsed again onto the steps.  
“The woman with the Tokra she was in the base with the Heretics. She’s their doctor Sir, you can’t trust her.” Daniel said his voice laced with exhaustion, fear, and anger.  
“I know, Anise told me.” Hammond put a hand on his shoulder “The woman is a Tokra named Zelen. The Heretics captured her years ago and forced her to work for them. The Tokra are also responsible for the fire.”  
“I know, I knew the second I saw them.” Daniel rose to his feet “You swore you wouldn’t involve the Tokra when I gave you the rescue plans. I trusted you and innocent people are dead” Daniel’s voice swelled with fury and pain “How can you possibly justify the women and children maimed and killed because of you? Tell me Sir, what good can possibly justify the suffering and death of innocent people?” Daniel demanded.   
Hammond didn’t answer but looked from Daniel, to his men watching from the Gate and Control rooms, and then at the Gate and the blood staining the ramp. Hammond turned and left the Gate Room, while Daniel sunk back on the stairs. Hammond returned to the infirmary, while Daniel kept vigil in the Gate Room.

Thirty minutes passed, then forty Daniel remained on the steps his head against the rail, Dr. Ford by his side. The gate began to shake and the familiar Off Unscheduled off World Activation warning activated. SG1’s IDC was received and the Iris was opened. Daniel had to be helped to his feet by Ford but quickly shrugged him off and waited at the bottom of the ramp. A few villagers stumbled down the ramp helped by soldiers. A few moments then Teal’c came through followed shortly by Jacob, Sam, and Jack supporting Talith, A group of priests came after them. Daniel hurried up the ramp and ignoring the smoke, ash, sweat, hugged each member of each his team. He then slipped an arm around Talith and helped him down the ramp. The civilians and soldiers were leaving the Gate Room and Hammond was returning when SG1 came down the ramp.  
“Welcome back SG1. How are you?” Hammond asked greeting them at the foot of the ramp.  
“Don’t ask Sir.” Jack said his clothes singed, clearing trying not to cough.  
“General Hammond these are the leaders of the Herotie: I strongly advice that they be imprisoned immediately.” Teal’c said  
“Yes, of course.” Hammond said signaling the airman to arrest the six priests.  
Daniel had been examining Talith’s wound, handed him over to Ford and went over to Hammond.  
“Lord Hammond I am sorry for my words, I truly believe you should never trust the Tokra but what happened to the people of Veridous Xylo is not your fault.” Daniel said  
“It is your fault sinner; you led the enemy right to our door. How dare you stand before us you and Talith should prostrate yourselves and beg for the undeserved mercy of a quick death.” Calif said pushing past the airmen encircling him and the other priests.  
Daniel drew back and started shaking, Sam hurried forward and put an arm around him, while Ford did the same with Talith.   
“Get them out of here.” Hammond ordered  
“Lord Hammond we are the same side, we fight the Gou’ald and seek to free people from the False Gods. We should not fight each other but join together.” Zalif said  
Hammond did not say a word but Daniel looked at Talith who was only upright through the efforts of both Caleb Ford and Teal’c. Daniel in a flash took Sam’s side arm and shot Calif through the heart; Talith a heartbeat later threw himself away from Ford and Teal’c and threw a knife into Zalif’s throat. Daniel and Talith were quickly subdued and forced to their knees. The two priests had been killed instantly and the four surviving priests were quickly led away.   
“Dr. Jackson, I know what they did to you but you had no right to kill them.” Hammond said  
Daniel didn’t say a word, neither did Kalif.   
“Take Dr. Jackson to his room.” Hammond ordered. “Take Kalith to a guest room and have a guard stay with him.”  
The pair were led away and Hammond turned to SG1 and Jacob Carter. “Jack, Sam, Teal’c I know it’s been a long few days but I think it would be a good idea if you stayed with Daniel until the crowd in the infirmary becomes more manageable. Jacob I have the other Tokra sequestered in a guest room, I’ll have a guard escort you.”  
“Yes Sir.” Sam said while Teal’c nodded his assent. “Sir we should get showered and changed if that’s alright.” Jack said.  
“Of course, we’ll debrief in four hours.” Hammond said knowing SG1 needed to rest.

(Chapter 20)

SG1 still shell shocked as they walked through grey walls to their teammates’ room. Jack suddenly swerved into an empty room and hit a wall. Teal’c and Sam hurried over to him but Jack turned away and violently paced the room water droplets flying from his still damp hair.  
“Sir, Daniel is expecting us.” Sam said after a few minutes   
“I know Carter.” Jack said shortly but then stopped “I’m sorry, it’s just seeing Daniel coldly gunning down an unarmed man I never wanted to see that.”   
“I know.” Sam said putting a hand on his arm “What I saw in that tunnel, I have no idea how any of the men survived without losing themselves completely.”   
“None did Samantha Carter the men either died in battle or to suicide or dedicated themselves entirely to the Herotie’s beliefs. ” Teal’c said  
Jack quietly walked out of the room, Teal’c and Sam falling the conversation too dark to be continued. They got to Daniel ‘s room to find two guards outside. They went inside to find Daniel and Dr. Ford moving books, and papers onto the floor from the table. The work was hampered by Daniel using only his right arm and the lack of space to put stuff. Jack, Sam, and Teal’c pitched in and by stacking most of the stuff on the dresser uncover the table, chairs, bed, and most of the floor. Daniel sank onto the bed his face grey from pain, and exhaustion.   
“How many Jack?” Daniel asked apprehension in his voice.  
“At least eight sinners and seven guards; I don’t know anything about the villagers.” Jack said.  
“How do know those numbers? Anise told General Hammond that you and Sam were the last to leave the mountain.” Ford said.  
“I had to kill three guards in order to arrest the priests, and.” Sam cut him off “Daniel.” She said going over to the bed and taking his hand “The sinners and guards were attacking each other, some of those attacks proved fatal.”  
Daniel sighed and leaned against the headboard sad but clearly not surprised. “ I thought that might happen, but I was hoping I was wrong.” He said quietly.   
“Why didn’t you tell General Hammond the Heretics might turn on each other?” Ford asked  
Daniel didn’t answer instead he got up and went to his prayer corner and started to pray. He remained there until a knock at the door half an hour later. Ford opened the door and let in two Air Men bearing two heavily laden trays. They put them on the table and left without a word. Jack started going through the food, upon seeing his contents he went over to Daniel and gently dragged him to feet and over to a chair at the table.  
“Eat.” Jack ordered putting a sandwich in front of him “You’ll feel better.”  
Daniel shook his head and moved to get up from his seat when Dr. Ford grabbed his hand “You promised you would eat when SG1 returned.” He said handing Daniel the tuna sandwich.  
His family looked at each other but didn’t say a word. Daniel ate the sandwich and half an orange then retreated back to his prayer corner. Jack, Sam, and Teal’c pounced on the rest of the food, while Dr. Ford contented himself with a sandwich and an apple. A guard cleared the trays soon after and the five spent the next hour in silence processing everything that had happened. A phone call broke the silence “O’Neill” Jack said he listened then handed the phone to Dr. Ford.  
“What is it?” Sam asked when Dr. Ford was done.  
“There’s been fighting between the Heretics and the villagers, there’s also disputes between the Sinners and guards.” Caleb sighed “Two of the Sinners tried to commit suicide, they were stopped but Dr. Fraiser is sure more refugees will try.”  
Daniel was already on his feet and putting on his coat before Ford had finished speaking. Jack caught Daniel before he reached the door and turned him around to face him.   
“Daniel you can’t go, you’re under arrest remember.” Jack said  
“They deserved their deaths.” Daniel said  
“I’m not disagreeing with you; however you shot an unarmed man in the gate room with a weapon stolen from an Officer. Until Hammond decides what to do you have to stay here, you’re too dangerous to be free even with an escort” Jack said  
“Sir.” Sam protested but quieted at the fierce commanding look Jack gave her.  
Ford slipped out and Daniel sagged at the closing of the door. Sam hurried over and Daniel let her help him out of his coat. She was leading him over to the bed when she put her hand to his left shoulder and found blood. Daniel didn’t protest as Sam helped him lie down and fell asleep almost before his head hit the pillow. It was as if knowing he could not help anymore released him to rest and find a measure of peace. Sam bandaged his shoulder and re wrapped his wrists. The three then watched over him until it was time for the briefing. A soldier came to get them, while Airman Johnson entered the room to watch over Daniel. 

SG1 entered the room to find and after grabbing some coffee took seats at the table.   
“What are these?” Hammond asked looking at the papers they had handed him.  
“Our mission reports Sir; we’ll type them up later.” Jack said   
“How is Dr. Jackson?” Jacob asked  
“Asleep, his shoulder is bleeding, and his wrists are raw but otherwise fine.” Sam said   
“I’ll take a look as soon as we’re done and the three of you as well.” Dr. Fraiser said.  
“I’m afraid this won’t be formal debriefing due to the current state of the base. Dr. Fraiser please report first.” Hammond asked  
“We’ve had five deaths so far all residents of Veridous Xylo, however thanks to Anise and the Hand Device I don’t believe we’ll lose anyone else.” Fraiser replied  
“Isn’t Anise the one that caused the fire in the first place?” Sam said  
“She is, I’ve placed the rest of the Tokra in the isolation quarters and will be sending them and Zelen back as soon as the device is removed from Dr. Jackson.” Hammond said “This is not up for debate.” Hammond finished seeing every member of SG1 ready to object.  
“And her research? Are we allowed to study her notes and question her?” Sam asked  
“George personally oversaw the removal of all materials taken from the Zelen’s laboratory, and her removal to a separate room for questioning.” Jacob said.  
“Sir, what’s going to happen to the Sinners?” Jack said desperate to change the subject in order to keep his temper.  
“High Councilor Tuplo has agreed to house the prisoners in the Land of Light. SG16 is already establishing a refugee camp outside the city walls and I’ve assigned four therapists to accompany the Sinners along with Dr. Silver.”  
“Dr. Silver?” Jack and Sam burst out angrily, while Teal’c raised his eyebrow.  
“Yes, he’s in expert in medieval society and religion and volunteered to help, in order to try and make up for his mistake with Dr. Jackson.”  
“Mistake.” Jack said harshly.  
Sam was studying the wall and was tapping her hand lightly on her leg. “Sam what’s wrong?” Jacob asked noticing   
“It’s, “ Sam broke off “It’s just you can’t trust these men.”   
“Major?” Jack asked hoping that formality would help her speak.  
“In the prisoner tunnel, some of the men showed an interest in me, in ways that made me uncomfortable.” Sam said clearly holding information back.  
“Daniel Jackson did report incidents of rape at Glowden.” Teal’c said   
“I’ve already warned Tuplo about the Sinners, I’ll give additional warnings for him to keep women and children away from the camp.”  
Before more could be said Ford came in “The villagers are demanding to see Calif, I told them he was being housed separately but they’re threatening to riot.”   
Hammond rose to his feet and the meeting broke up. 

Daniel slept through the rest of the day and through the night. Dr. Fraiser came and changed his bandages, and Jack changed his clothes but Daniel barely stirred. He woke up at nine the next morning and in ten minutes the rest of SG1 was in his room with breakfast and coffee. They ignored the current situation at the SGC and discussed sports and other irrevelant topics.   
“Listen Daniel, the Sinners are going to the Land of Light in a couple of hours. Hammond said you’re welcome to see them and say goodbye if you want.” Jack said uneasily   
Daniel nodded and got his feet, Sam called Dr. Ford who came in thirty minutes later with Daniel’s Heretic’s clothes which had been removed and cleaned as he slept. Daniel changed in the bathroom and when he came out he seemed changed. No longer guilt ridden or ashamed he stood calm and proud. Due to his injuries Sam helped him into the leather coat which Daniel accepted with an easy grace no shyness or embarrassment at needing help. Dr. Ford handed Daniel his sword and the group left the room. Walking to the Sinner’s room Daniel seemed to become a stranger; a warrior, a leader, confident in his skills and command.   
“Daniel.” Jack said stopping him a few feet from the camp  
Daniel didn’t say a word but turned to him and stared him straight in the eyes.  
“Listen if this is too much, or if things go wrong just tell me and…” Jack trailed off unnerved by the utter coldness and self-assurance of Daniel.  
“Everything will be fine Jack.” Daniel putting a hand on his shoulder.

Daniel turned and walked to the room where he was bombarded with people clamoring with greetings, condemnations, and questions. A portly middle aged man with scars started pushing through the crowd and the sinners quickly drew back to let him through.  
“Daniel it is good to see you.” The man said putting a hand on Daniel’s arm.  
“Isal.” Daniel said with great respect and relief “I am glad to see you well again.” He said putting a hand on Isal’s arm.  
“We are free thanks to you but we wish to know about the Land of Light and when we can return home.” Isal said   
Daniel removed his hand from Isal’s arm and held up his hands and told them about the land of light, and the setup of the refugee camp. After he was done speaking he took questions before signaling for Isal to take over.  
“Daniel and the people of the Tauri have freed us from our captors and will soon help us return to our loved ones. We must give thanks for our deliverance and pray for a safe swift journey home.”   
Isal knelt and as one Daniel and the other sinners joined him. They prayed silently but they all finished and rose to their feet as one. Daniel hugged Isal and a few of the other sinners before leaving the room ahead of SG1 and walking quietly to the elevators. Sam was the first to catch up to him and put a hand on his arm. Daniel shook her off and stared at the elevator doors. Upon returning to the room Daniel took off his clothes and handed them with his sword to Dr. Ford. No one said a word but jack quietly handed Daniel his uniform. Daniel put it on, instead of retreating to his prayer though he turned to Jack somehow diminished.   
“Jack put on something, anything.” He pleaded his voice full of pain and grief clearly trying not to break down.   
Jack signaled to Sam to put on the Simpsons and the four teammates huddled together on the floor as yellow people filled the screen each lost in their own pain and memories each trying to comfort there friends. 

Chapter 21)

A few feet from the infirmary Daniel started shaking and wrapped his arms around himself. SG1 halted in their tracks and turned to their friend, Daniel shook his head and kept walking but the sounds of the refugees arguing, the smells of medicine and the soft, gentle voices of the nurses and doctors undid his self control and he fell to his knees vomiting violently. Jack, and Sam swiftly knelt by his side while Teal’c and Johnson went to find help.   
“It’s alright Daniel, you’re alright.” Jack said brushing the hair out of Daniel’s face.  
At Jack’s touch Daniel lurched to his feet and started running, Sam, and Jack ran after him, seeing them closing in Daniel ducked into a laboratory and looked around the room clearly deciding whether to hide or fight, “Daniel Jackson.” Jack commanded and Daniel instincts well trained by the Priests fell to his knees and prostrated himself on the floor.   
“Daniel, it’s alright you’re safe.” Sam said coming towards him at Jack’s silent order.  
“Sam?” Daniel asked lifting his head, vomit on his chin.  
“Yes Daniel it’s me.” Sam said softly as if talking to a child and holding her hand out “You are safe on Earth.”  
Daniel was still trapped in his mind as memories and scars burst forth and he scrambled backward until he hit a series of cabinets. “Women not safe, women not found here, men bad.” Daniel put his head in his hands “Not safe for women or men” He trailed of softly.  
Sam came forward slowly and put a hand on his head and took his right hand in hers. “I know Daniel, I know.” She said almost too quiet to be heard. Jack watching from the door way felt his heart as he realized the pain and anguish his kids would have to live with for the rest of their lives.   
Footsteps in the corridor broke the pair apart and the two scrambled to their feet. Dr. Fraiser came in with Teal’c, Jack spotting a nurse and Johnson in the corridor.   
“Daniel you need to come with me to the infirmary.” Fraiser said firmly.  
“No, no, burning, people on fire, Zelen with her cold eyes, cold, chains, smells of death. I can’t I’m sorry.” Daniel said in one the few times in his life at a loss for words.   
“I understand, we’ll go to the observation room then.” Fraiser said putting a hand on his arm, and gently wiping his chin with her other hand, Daniel nodded and she led him to the door “Colonel you’re late for your meeting with General Hammond” 

As soon as the doors to the elevators opened they heard raised voices, drawing close to the briefing room they saw General Hammond, Anise, Jacob, and several members of Stargate Command in fierce debate. The three drew back and walked to the office next to General Hammond’s.  
“Shouldn’t we go in sir?” Sam asked   
“No, I am in no mood to listen or be diplomatic and neither are you.” Jack said putting a protective arm around her shoulders.  
Sam leaned against him and rested her head against his shoulder grateful for his understanding. Teal’c inclined his head and the three waited in comfortable silence for the meeting to breakup. Twenty minutes passed as voices rose and fell then finally chairs being pushed back and footsteps. Jack got off the desk along with Sam and they walked into the hallway joined by Teal’c. They walked through Hammond’s office to the meeting room to find Hammond and Jacob waiting for them by the observation window.   
“Sammy.” Jacob said gathering Sam into a tight hug, “Dad” Sam said returning his hug.   
“Sir, I’m sorry we missed the meeting.” Jack said   
“No, you’re not.” Hammond said not angry even sounding a bit envious “How is Dr. Jackson?” He asked knowing that was why they were late.  
“He had a breakdown on the way to the infirmary Sir. Fraiser and Sam were able to calm him down and Fraiser and Johnson took him to the medical observation room.” Jack said   
Hammond gestured for them to sit at the conference table. “The Tokra are eager to leave but they are demanding all of Zelen’s research materials returned to her, and all the research and information gained from the priests.”   
“And what do you say?” Jack asked  
“I agreed we have made copies of everything we brought back from the mountain and they accepted our conditions.” Hammond said.   
“Conditions Sir?” Sam asked  
“Yes, we’ve agreed to resettle some of the villagers from Veridous Xylo, and to charge of the four remaining priests and ensure that they never get another chance to hurt anyone again.” Jacob said   
“You mean to kill them.” Teal’c said   
“Yes, we will extractive any information we can and then execute them.” Jacob said.  
“What will happen to the other refugees?” Sam asked eerily fine with her dad murdering four men in cold blood.   
“Considering that they were all complicit in the Heroties actives we have decided to permanently separate the villagers. As Jacob said the Tokra will take some and we’ll resettle the rest on other planets.”   
“I can’t imagine the villagers willing to go along with this.” Jack said “And they starting to riot without their priests how do you plan to prevent violence and possible suicide?”  
“I am consulting with Ford and other mental health experts on how to minimize the risks and to develop a plan.”   
“And Kalith and Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c asked  
“Kalith will be kept here under the care of Dr. Mackenzie, when he is well enough he will be sent home. Daniel will be sent to your house Jack along with Teal’c until he is fully recovered.” Hammond said.  
“When will the device be removed Sir?” Sam asked  
“As we speak, Zelen is performing the surgery along ….” Before Hammond could continue Jack, Sam, and Teal’c were on their feet.  
“Sir may we be excused?” 

General Hammond watched with a heavy heart as his men shepherded men, women and children up the ramp; The women clutching crying, frightened children, the men torn between comforting their families and fighting the men forcing them away from their kin. Hammond had given strict instructions that the villagers were not to know the separation was permanent but they were not stupid and knew how the Tauri felt about them. Many also blamed them for the loss of their homes and the deaths of their friends and family.   
“Sir?” Walter said timidly   
“Yes son?” Hammond asked gently  
“I know these are your orders but it doesn’t seem right tearing these people apart after everything they’ve been through.”  
“Must I remind you that these people took are people hostage and then attacked them and their rescuers a few days later, killing several SG personal?”   
“No sir.” Walter said


	8. Epilouge

Jack O’Neill was idly tossing a rubber ball back and forth when he heard a low groan. Turning he saw Daniel stir and open his eyes. “Easy Danny, you’re safe in the infirmary.” Jack said putting a light hand on his shoulder “Rest I’ll get Dr. Fraiser.”   
Daniel nodded and Jack pushed past the curtain and told a nurse to get Dr. Fraiser. She came five minutes later accompanied by the nurse and a tray of syringes.   
“Daniel how are you feeling?” Dr.Fraiser asked shining a light in his eyes.  
“Fine, what’s going on?” Daniel asked shaking his head slightly.   
“We removed the device in your head yesterday; you’ve been asleep for fifteen hours.”   
“Device?” Daniel asked in puzzled alarm.  
“Yeah, Daniel the Heretics put a device in your head shortly after they captured you. We were only able to turn it off a few days ago.” Fraiser said.  
“So it made me obey the Priests, it controlled my actions?” Daniel asked clearly, desperately hoping he could put some of his actions on the machine.  
“We’ll discuss this later; right now I need to check your mental and physical health.” Fraiser said signaling for Jack to leave.   
Jack left the infirmary and went to Sam’s lab where he found her, Jacob, and Teal’c going over material from the Herotie base. They all turned expectantly to Jack as he entered but silently returned to their work when he didn’t offer any information: too emotionally drained to fight for information and trusting Jack to tell them if something was wrong. Jack picked up a notebook and started glancing through it. He actually started reading it then when done grab other papers and started compiling notes on a scratch pad he found on the counter. Jacob, Sam, and Teal’c slowed then work then finally stopped altogether and drew back to watch.   
“God Dammit.” Jack said throwing his pen down “Daniel was right, Damn it.” He hung his head and slammed his hands down on the table.   
“Sir?” Sam asked walking over and putting a hand on his arm.”  
“The priests’ plans they thought of everything.” Jack said sensing their puzzlement he pushed on “they have priests and fighters on other worlds. They sporadically check in with Veridous Xylo to give news and receive a new assignment before disappearing again. There is no way to know how many are still out there or even where they are.”   
“The Sinners we’re sending back, Daniel Jackson, they are not safe then.” Teal’c said.  
“No they should be, they pose no threat to the priests and getting rid of them would draw attention. But they can easily set up operations on another planet.” Jack said then sighed “I need to get back to Daniel; hopefully the Tokra can drag some useful information out of the priests.”   
Jacob intercepted him before he left the room “We’ll do our best Jack, but you severely weakened them it will take a long time for them to rebuild.” 

At the infirmary he found two additional Airmen just inside the infirmary doors. Before Jack could go over to Daniel one of the guards asked him to wait Daniel had a visitor. Jack instead went to speak with a couple of soldiers wounded in the fighting with the Heretics. One had received a spear thrust to the lower abdomen, while the other had been cut in the thigh by a sword and received second degree burns while retreating to the gate.   
“So how are you guys doing?” Jack asked  
“Fine Sir, we should be out of here in a few days.” Lieutenant Young said.  
“I’m glad those villagers are gone, they’re crazy.” Major Griffith said   
“Good fighters though.” Young   
“Yeah, lost more men to them then the fire.” Griffith said sadly.  
“Thanks for getting us out of there and watching our backs.” Jack said   
“Anytime Sir.” Young said trying to straighten up but after flinching in pain settled down with a hand on his abdomen.   
An airman came in and went over to Daniel’s bed, a minute later both Daniel and Kalith came out. Kalith’s guards came over and moved to handcuff Kalith’s hands when Daniel stopped them by grabbing the cuffs.  
“Sir it’s General Hammond’s orders.”   
“He won’t hurt anyone I promise.” Daniel said   
“Daniel.” Kalith said putting a hand on Daniel’s arm “It’s alright; I deserve whatever punishment Lord Hammond decrees.”   
“Kalith, General Hammond is a good man; he won’t punish you for defending yourself.” Young said from the bed.   
“He is not going to be punished at all.” Hammond’s messenger said “However he is extremely dangerous.” The guard took back the handcuffs as Daniel bowed his head in defeat and Kalith’s hands were tied.   
“Where is he to be taken?” Daniel asked   
“The Tokra will take him through the gate and one of their allies will look after him and the last of the villagers from Veridous Xylo.”   
“Why can’t we do that?” Daniel demanded.  
“We’re busy dealing with our own wounded and the four planets that agreed to take refugees can barely handle the ones we already sent through.”   
Jack sensing Daniel’s distress quickly came over and put a hand on his shoulder “Easy now, Hammond knows what he’s doing.” Which was precisely the wrong thing to say  
Daniel whirled away from him “He knows what he’s doing, he got his men captured a few hours away the gate, instead of negotiating for their release he sends in a strike team and blows up the Herotie’s base and incinerates a forest and a village full of men, women, and children. I told him not to involve the Tokra, but he did, Hammond kept insisting on their involvement and now“ Daniel put a hand to his head as if expecting something but then pressed on getting more angry and passionate as he spoke finally unleashing his pain, anger, and guilt “Jacob Carter swore to protect the sinners, my men who I led into battle and instead he got them killed. George Hammond swore he would not involve the Tokra and he kept doing so which caused the deaths of God knows how many.” Daniel grabbed Kalith and pulled him away from the Airmen “They won’t get Kalith, I wasn’t able to protect the others but I can protect him.” Daniel said looking around trying to find a way out of the room.   
“Daniel I need you to calm down, no one is going to hurt Kalith or you. Lord Hammond did what he had to do and the Tokra our allies of the Tauri. The second Calif ordered our capture Lord Hammond had no choice but to use every resource he had to get us back. As a soldier as a leader you know you will do everything you can to get your men home safe.” Jack said trying to calm Daniel by leading him down the emotionless and rational paths he had followed as a member of the Herotie.   
Daniel listened in silence keeping a tight grip on Kalith, and then suddenly cried out as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Kalith knelt next to him and tried to support him as best as he could. Jack called for Dr. Fraiser but she was already in the room with a nurse having been kept back by the Airmen. She pushed her way past them and kneeling by Daniel quickly injected him with a sedative. Jack and Johnson put Daniel back in bed and allowed Kalith to come over. Kalith gave Daniel a slight kiss on the lips then walked calmly out of the room escorted by the Airmen. 

SG1, Dr. Fraiser, and General Hammond were all gathered around the table as if it was just another routine briefing. However Daniel’s head was bowed and he wore a bandanna and carefully kept his wrists concealed in his sleeves. Sam was next to Jack and leaned toward him seeking comfort in his presence, while Teal’c and Fraiser looked pained and stressed.   
“Dr. Jackson will make a complete recovery and should be fully recovered within two weeks as long as he takes care of himself. However mentally it will take longer he will need to retrain his mind to control his emotions and divert them into proper channels.” Fraiser said.  
“What does that mean?” Jack asked  
“The device was suppressing his emotions and channeling them into avenues it considered acceptable. Dr. Jackson came to rely on it and the brainwashing for survival and coping with situations, it will take time for his own natural responses to come back.” Fraiser said. “Until they do his emotions might actually take over completely make him extremely angry, sad, even giddy at times.” Fraiser finished taking Daniel’s hand.   
“That’s why Teal’c will be staying with you while Dr. Jackson recovers.” Hammond said turning to Jack.   
“The refugees are settling into their homes but some have been caught trying to access the star gate. The Sinners are showing signs of recovery and Dr. Ford is hopeful that some can start going home as early as next week.” Sam said leading off with good news.  
Daniel however slammed his hand down “A village like the Heroties is closely connected children are raised by the entire group, everyone is related by blood and by shared beliefs. It would be shocking if they didn’t try and find their missing kin.”   
“Daniel Jackson calm yourself.” Teal’c said putting a restraining hand on Daniel’s shoulder.  
“That’s enough for today, the Tokra will contact us with anyone information on the rouge priests and soldiers, until then the matter is closed.” Hammond said 

Three months after Daniel Jackson had vanished in the night he returned through the Stargate with SG1 by his side. There was no obvious changes to mark his time away and yet he carried himself differently more warrior now then scholar a sword at his side and a note book and pen in his hand. SG1 was different too far more protective and caring of Daniel and each other. Sam would frequently catch Jack and Daniel watching her, while Teal’c always spent the nights off world patrolling after his Kel No Ream. Jack kept a careful eye on his kids and trusted no one but himself and Teal’c to look after them. The team had gone through fire and blood and found themselves a family no man could tear asunder.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I know this is rough but it improves greatly. I started writing this story at the start of fiction writing and have greatly improved. I would ask you to give this story and read the first four or five chapters. Thank you for taking time to read my story.


End file.
